


In Plain Sight

by Tiaowueli



Series: Wanting to see you [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Her and Steve run a clinic, M/M, Mama Rogers is the greatest, Senior year, Steve is a JROTC kid, Tony is disabled, clint and phil are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaowueli/pseuds/Tiaowueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having a hard time coping with his new situation. A new school year starts with no friends, no parents and no need for pity. Hiding a disability is never easy, especially in high school. Where does one go when your life is just spiraling out of your control?</p><p>Steve just started school in a new body for a recent growth spurt in Junior ROTC camp, maybe this is the year his whole life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tony could never get used to the fact that the blackness never went away. He fumbled with the bedside table trying to feel for his alarm, finally reaching the off button. He carefully felt his way toward the edge of the bed. He could hear the door open.

“Anthony?” a soft British accented voice reached his ears.

“Here Jarvis…” he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes wishing he could rub away the blackness.

“I made breakfast, I wanted to make sure you were okay”

“I’m blind…” Tony shuddered, “not paralyzed. I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you downstairs” he tried to keep confidence in his voice.

Jarvis left with soft sigh.

Tony shakily stood up and accidently bumped his knee on the bedside table. He swore and for a moment entertained the idea of making a suit of armor for the sole purpose of protecting himself from bumping into things. He felt his way along the wall to his closet and quickly put on his location sensor bracelets so he could at least figure out his surroundings. He managed to get dressed based on the tags he had Jarvis attach to his clothing. He pulled on his AC/DC shirt and some jeans--may as well go to school in style. Grabbing his sunglasses to hide his eyes, he felt out the way downstairs by following the vibration in his bracelets.

\---

“Steven~ Breakfast!” Mrs. Rogers called out hoping that her son could hear her in the shower.

“Coming ma!” Steve said as he came down the stairs dressed and toweling off his hair.

“My little boy’s first day of senior year. Military camp did wonders for you” she winked “maybe you will finally catch someone’s eye.”

Steve blushed. Over the summer he had attended Junior ROTC intensive military camp, which had also been the summer that he had grown out of all his sicknesses and his body had finally gone through puberty, giving him lots of muscle. He started eating from the spread his mother had set out.

Maybe this was the year he could get that special someone…

\---

“Ill be fine Jarvis” Tony said as he adjusted his sunglasses, apparently his brown eyes had turned all milky and freaked people out.

Jarvis pulled up to the curb.

“This is your first day of school since your accident. You can barely make it around the house. You really do not wish for me to come with you or to have an assistant?”

“Best time to test my location sensors. Trial and error for my latest model,” Tony quirked a smile and put a hand on Jarvis’ shoulder.

“If you should need anything please contact me immediately”

“I will…”

Tony stepped out onto the curb carefully. The bracelets vibrating in the direction of an obstruction, he carefully made his way around the pillars and into Shield College Preparatory. He had practically made a map of the school in his head so he would know where all of his classes were. He took a few more steps into the courtyard when the vibrations in his bracelets went crazy--the courtyard was flooded with students. Voices overwhelmed his senses, he didn’t know where to go. His mind quickly fell into chaos as he attempted to find himself. His back hit a pillar and he slid down and started breathing fast. Too many voices, too many obstructions, what if he was lost forever in the blackness--

“Hey, stay with us. It’s okay. Tony? Just breathe slowly…”

Tony felt strong hands on his shoulders. He just listened to the voice--it was deep and comforting. His breathing evened out rather quickly, even though it felt like forever.

“I’m sorry…” Tony said quietly.

He felt a hand on his forehead.

“Hmm you don’t seem to have a fever. But it’s a bit scary to hear Tony Stark apologizing” this voice, much different from the comforting one, was full of humor.

“Hey guys give him some space. I’ll see you in homeroom Clint,” that was the comforting voice again.

Tony stood up with the help of the unknown person.

“Do you need help, Tony? Where is your homeroom?”

Obviously this person knew who he was, but he couldn’t place the voice. He would have remembered such a compassionate voice. Then again, he was a bit of an asshole and a snobby rich kid last year, so he didn’t really know anyone that well, nor did he have any friends.

“Tony?” the voice sounded concerned.

“I’m fine. I just got a little turned around. I’m headed to room 160.”

“Oh hey, that’s where I’m going! You have the same homeroom as Clint and me.”

Oh good. I don’t have to be a charity case he thought bitterly to himself. He was determined to hide his blindness for as long as he could.

“Lead the way…umm… buddy” Tony said hesitantly, still unsure who was talking to him.

The voice chuckled.

“No problem.”

Tony followed close so that the only thing the bracelets were picking up was the man who he was talking to. They made their way to their homeroom where his guide paused, Tony bumped into him.

“Tony, are you sure you don’t want to go to the nurse?” the voice was touched with concern again.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a bit of a late night last night. A little sleep deprived is all.” He tried his best smile. He followed the vibrations once more to the back of the room where he found a chair. Trying his best to not feel around, he sat down and let out a sigh.

The man who was guiding Tony sat down a couple rows ahead of him.

“Hey Steve, is Tony alright?” Clint asked, “I mean, the guy’s kind of a douche, but he looked pretty bad when we found him.”

“He said he was fine, but I don’t really believe him,” Steve said calmly.

The teacher came in and welcomed them to the new school year. Steve kept glancing back at Tony, who was like a stone statue: sitting still, sunglasses fixed in the general direction of the front of the room. Steve wondered why Tony was wearing glasses in class, maybe he drank too much like he did last year.

Tony had asked to leave five minutes early from every class so he could avoid the crowds. All of his classes were lecture classes this semester so he didn’t have to do anything hands on. He slowly got up from the desk of his college level mathematics class and made his way out to the quiet corridors. Finally the day was over. Only 9 more months until graduation he told himself. He could do this. He could keep it hidden.

“Well, look who it is, fellas: Tony Stark”

Tony paused. He’d know that voice anywhere: Justin Hammer. The biggest dick in school; he surrounded himself with buff jocks with the sole purpose to beat Tony up. Tony did not need this right now nor did he think he could fight. Damn his eyes.

The vibration came too late before a fist was crashing into his stomach.

“F-fuck” Tony breathed out.

Several more hits and kicks came and Tony couldn’t do anything, he was just thrashing out into the darkness. Justin was laughing as he walked up to a crumpled up Tony who had succumbed to the pain.   

Justin took one of his bracelets off.

“Never took you for a girly boy, Stark. So guess what I heard over the summer, boys? Someone’s parents aren’t around anymore. So I can do whatever I want to you without you calling for daddy” Justin laughed derisively.

He heard the crunch of his bracelet being smashed, momentarily sending him into a state of panic, wondering how he was going to find his way around. In his panic he missed the sounds of a skirmish. He breathed in hoping whoever was doing the beating was winning and getting a nice one on Hammer. The sounds quieted and a hand came down in his back and he flinched away widening his eyes.

“Tony, it’s me, Steve. Steve Rogers. Remember we were partners in Physics last year?” Steve said carefully looking at Tony. He noticed the way Tony’s eyes weren’t focusing and were all cloudy. He waved a hand in front of his face, and gasped when he figured it out.

“Y-you’re…blind” Steve stared dumbfounded.

Tony whimpered as he felt the pain set in. Just before he blacked out, he remembered Steve. Steve was nice. Steve was good…

“Tony?” Steve shaked him gently.

“Ma!” He yelled out to the blue Honda parked on the curb.

Mrs. Rogers came running out when she saw Steve carrying the unconscious Tony.

“We need to get him to the clinic,” she said, calmly assessing the situation.

Steve carefully put himself and Tony in the back seat as Mrs. Rogers hurried to their family-run clinic.

\--- 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony slowly came into consciousness. He jolted as he desperately tried to feel out his surroundings. Every time he moved there was a jolt of pain followed with the panic of not knowing where he was. He was disoriented, his breathing accelerating…

 

“Hey… Tony? Are you alright?”

 

The voice, the one that calmed him early and sent a sense of calm over him. He remembered. The voice belonged to Steve, his old physics partner. The short skinny one with the perfectly parted blond hair.

 

“It’s Steve remember? I fought off those guys and you passed out. You are in my family’s clinic” Steve explained in a calming voice.

 

Tony nodded weakly.

 

“You have a couple of bruised ribs and you should see your face. Oh right. Sorry.” Steve said sheepishly after realizing Tony was still blind.

 

Tony stiffened. That’s right Steve knew. His sunglasses had fallen off at one point and Steve had seen.

 

“No...one was…supposed… to know…” Tony mumbled.

 

Steve crossed his arms.

 

“I know it’s none of my business but what were you doing at school without a Seeing Eye dog or even a stick? Tony that’s dangerous. At least ask someone for help”

 

“Who would help?! I have no friends, no one besides Jarvis, no one cares about a stupid blind spoiled rich kid” Tony was shaking, he felt his tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Hey that’s… not… Tony…” Steve was trying to grab for words to try and work out the outburst but ended up with his hand on Tony’s arm.

 

Tony was shaking, feeling like at some moment he would just break apart with nothing to hold him together. Steve was at a loss of what to do. Mrs. Rogers came in hearing the noise and slowly held Tony.

 

“shhh dear it’s going to be alright.”

 

The warmth of a mother’s comfort is something Tony rarely experienced. Yet, he naturally rested his head on her shoulder as tears leaked out.

 

They all sat like that frozen in time.

 

Tony’s tears were dried on Mrs. Rogers’ shoulder.

 

“Now how are you feeling?” She asked softly while petting Tony’s hair “Do you need some more medication?”

 

Tony sniffled slightly and nodded.

 

“I’ll be right back boys.” She got up and left the little examination room.

 

Steve got up and brought a box of tissues over to Tony’s hand. Tony had to feel around a bit to figure out what the square object was before he took a tissue and wiped his face and nose. Tony slowly laid back down and hissed at the settling pain.

 

“You have bruised ribs, a couple cuts on your face with some bruises, and bruising on your left arm…” Steve recounted slowly.

 

“Figured Hammer would be after me the first day back” Tony said with a sigh.

 

“I have had my fair share with encounters with Hammer. But why is he after you?”

 

“It’s the prelude to actual business rivals. Typical your dad is richer than my dad and you are smarter than me by a long shot so I am going to beat the shit out of you…”

 

“Better not hear that language in my clinic Tony~” Mrs. Rogers called from the other room.

 

Tony quirked a smile.

 

“I wouldn’t be smiling she has washed my mouth out with soap for less” Steve said in a light tone.

 

Tony felt around the side of the bed where he heard Steve’s voice coming from and rested his hand on Steve’s forearm.

 

“Thank you. For helping me”

 

Steve looked down at the raw honesty he had never seen in Tony’s face.

 

“I would like to help you more…” Steve said slowly.

 

“I don’t need your pity Steve”

 

Steve frowned “It’s not pity, Tony. I want to honestly help you. Offer you friendship. I can’t imagine how lonely it has to be being you. Ever since I met you thats all I have thought about. I always wanted to be your friend but you alienated everybody. This time you need a friend. I don’t know what happened, maybe someday you will tell me but right now you need someone, you need me.”

 

Tony’s smile touched his hazy eyes “Offering to be my seeing eye dog Rogers?”

 

“As long as it doesn’t involve a collar or dog food you have a deal” Steve reached to shake Tony’s hand.

 

Mrs. Rogers was looking in the room, a soft smile playing on her lips. She came in after a few moments and helped Tony swallow the pills.

 

“I contacted your guardian. He is on his way” she paused “Tony… I want you to be more careful. I know you want to be brave but being visually impaired is a very serious condition” she pet his hair.

 

Tony felt like crying all over again. He felt guilty about behaving so recklessly, that was a foreign emotion to him as well.

 

Steve looked at him closely. Tony had changed immensely over the summer just as he had. He looked thinner, the glimmer of his ever running mind had fallen from his eyes, and he looked more humble in every aspect. Steve wondered what happened to change him from the cocky, partying kid with money, into a human being.

 

An older gentleman appeared in the hallway his face weighed down with worry, he looked like it just got heavier when he saw the state Tony was in.

 

“Mrs. Rogers. Is Anthony alright?” worrying tones mixed with british accents.

 

Tony held up the best thumbs up he could. Jarvis looked simply relieved but still high strung. Mrs. Rogers made her way over to him and carefully took his arm.

 

“How about we discuss his condition over some tea?”

 

Jarvis nodded and followed her into the kitchen of the adjoined apartment.

 

Tony looked solemn.

 

“Who is that Tony?”

 

“The man I am going to eventually kill and feel guilty about it the rest of my natural life…” Tony sighed “He is my butler.”

 

Steve could tell by his tone that Jarvis was more than a mere butler.

 

“Your father or mother didn’t come?” Steve asked curiously.

Tony contemplated the method of answering but decided lying to Steve is like kicking a puppy who just sat out in the rain for hours.

 

“No Parents to speak of, freshly orphaned here. Hammer knew my father died because his dad is a shareholder. The board of directors of Stark Industries is trying to cover it up as long as they could…” Tony’s voice was wavering.

 

Steve could see Tony was on the verge of breaking again and did what his mother had done. He sat on the edge of the bed and held Tony carefully in his arms.

 

Tony had never had so many hugs in his life, they are warm, hugs are good. Also the muscled arms he was encased in- wait, wasn’t Steve a scrawny little kid? The only one he knew shorter than himself.

 

Steve felt him stiffen and he jerked back.

 

“Sorry, its just what my mom does…” Steve rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“No it was fine…. I just...remember you being less...defined…” Tony was confused.

 

“O-oh..that..” Steve blushed “Well, I went through a growth spurt over the summer. I am now taller than you and a bit fitter than I was.”

 

Tony was trying to imagine Steve as he was now compared to the one he met last year. He had to imagine because even how socially inept he was he doubted feeling someone up to determine what they looked like was on the frowned upon list.

 

“How tall am I compared to you?”

 

“Umm about to my chin, your legs got longer so you grew a little taller” Steve pointed out.

 

Tony groaned “I am the shorter one now. I savored the fact that you were shrimpy next to me” Tony had a playful tone in his voice.

 

Steve chuckled and shoulder bumped him.

 

“Do I get to call you shrimpy Stark now?”

 

Tony pretended to be outraged “Making fun of a blind man because of his height? Not very all American of you Steven.”

 

Steve snorted “According to what you told me last year I couldn’t get any less American”

 

“You brought apple pie to class…”

 

“Which you took half of it.” Steve said pointedly.

 

“It was good pie. Ask Mama Rogers to make some soon…” Tony yawned.

 

“You should sleep some more Tony, the medication is starting to kick in. Ill be here” Steve patted his arm and got up to get his backpack and brought out his sketchbook. Tony was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of Steve’s pencil on the paper.

 

In the kitchen Mrs. Rogers and Jarvis were having a hushed conversation about Tony.

 

“His parents died in the accident. Anthony was in the back seat, Mr. and Mrs. Stark died on impact” Jarvis was cradling his cup of Earl Grey “when they got to the scene of the accident the front end of the car was completely smashed in. There was a piece of the car lodged into Anthony’s chest, and when he finally woke in the hospital he was blind” Jarvis was trembling slightly.

 

“When I was treating him I noticed the scars, it looked like they had to break his sternum”

 

“There is still some of the metal in his chest, the doctors couldn’t get all of it. I am just glad he is still with me. I have always cared for the boy, almost like my own son. You see, Sir and Madam never had much time for Anthony”

 

“A shame because from what Steve said he is brilliant, truly a genius” Mrs. Rogers’ brow furrowed “Jarvis do you think you can help me encouraging their friendship?”

 

“It would be a pleasure madam. Anthony often talked about Steven last year. I was hoping a friendship would foster, perhaps they could have another attempt.”

 

Back in the examination room, Steve was slowly forming a drawing of Tony carefully remembering the small smile he had on his face. The only thing that wouldn’t form was Tony’s eyes. Steve frowned down at the unfinished drawing and sighed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one.

Tony came to consciousness slowly. Woken by a light snoring sound coming from somewhere near his right hand. Tony moved his hand slightly and it was met with something silky and soft. He guessed it must be Steve’s hair, and his hand lingered there enjoying the sensory pleasure of feeling something so soft. The snoring started getting lighter, Tony retracted his hand and heard Steve yawn, slowly wakening.

 

Tony heard the sound of Steve popping his back, and smacking his lips a couple times.

 

“Morning Tony” he said brightly.

 

“Oh god... you are a morning person aren’t you?” Tony said in mock horror.

 

“Why yes I am. I go jogging every morning when I don’t have junior rotc training”

 

“I was wrong. You can get more american…” Tony said amused.

 

“Well you aren’t a bad at mornings yourself”

 

Tony scoffed “Tony and mornings are not compatible. I am assuming I have had an enormous amount of sleep considering I am not hitting things. I had to engineer my alarm clock to be indestructible.”

 

“Noted” Steve was contemplating and mumbling to himself “got dressed and came back down after dinner, ah, you have had 12 hours of sleep.”

 

“I don’t think I have ever had 12 hours sleep total in my life” Tony said in wonderment, no wonder he felt better.

 

Tony couldn’t see but worry was on Steve’s features. How long had Tony been living life like this? He needed a friend more than ever.

 

“Anyway, how are you feeling?” Steve asked in an even tone.

 

Tony sat up slightly in the clinic bed. He was sore beyond any reasonable doubt, and his ribs hurt which were throbbing from the bruising.

 

“Everything hurts. Especially my ribs…” Tony’s voice was slightly strained.

 

“lay back down Tony. You shouldn’t be moving. Mr. Jarvis wanted to take you back home last night but Mom said we should at least keep you here overnight.”

 

“I want to go to school today” Tony said.

 

“Y-you, you’re crazy Tony. You can’t. You are still injured” Steve touched his arm hoping the concern was communicated through touch.

 

“Steve, I can’t let Hammer win. Chances he already spread the news, I am an orphan. If I don’t go to school today to face this, will I have to avoid this forever?” Tony said softly.

 

Steve just sat in silence contemplating and strategizing.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Alright but I stick with you all day”

 

“Thats what seeing eye dogs do” Tony laughed and was trying to find Steve’s hair to pet it. Steve was playfully dodging.

 

“Well the boys are active this morning” Mrs. Rogers came in with some more medicine and gave it to Tony.

 

“Now I heard your choice Tony, even though I am not happy with it, I understand. Now Steven you go jog. Ill help Tony get showered and breakfast will be ready by the time you get back”

 

Steve nodded and patted Tony’s shoulder before leaving.

 

“Okay Tony lets get you showered and dressed. Then I want to make sure your cuts are okay and get you ready for a full day” Mrs. Rogers said while helping him out of the bed and into the adjoined apartment.

 

Tony made an embarrassed totally manly squeak when Mrs. Rogers started helping him get undressed. It was the most embarrassing thing ever when Mrs. Rogers soaped him up and helped him shampoo his hair.

 

“Sweetie you are blind and you have never been in this shower. People who are blind sometimes get enviroment shock from not know what is around them. I am just helping” She said in a happy tone.

 

“Is...that what its called when I feel like a panic attack is coming? I didn’t know where I was and… I just felt like I was panicking. Thats when Steve found me” Tony was shivering just thinking about it.

 

“That is environment shock Tony. You have been blind for 2 months. It will take awhile to adjust. Give it time sweetie” Mrs. Rogers helped him out and kissed his hair while giving him a towel.

 

“I am going to get you clothes. I’ll be right back” She said softly.

 

Tony felt fragile, vulnerable, confused why he had revealed that information to Mrs. Rogers. What was the deal with the Rogers family anyway? They just had him making emotional declarations and confessions. He wasn’t angry, quite the opposite from it, he wondered what made them so caring and kind, almost like Jarvis.

 

“Okay Tony, I had to dig out of Steve’s old clothes. Before you ask, I avoided the plaids, its a plain black vneck and I washed your pants. I also got you some fresh socks” She helped him orient the clothes and put them on. Tony felt a lot better in fresh clothes.

 

Mrs. Rogers lead him down the hall and sat him down at the table.

 

“Coffee or Tea dear?”

 

“Coffee… you are a saint Mrs. Rogers”

 

She laughed as she started the pot. He heard the door open and the sound of soft panting came closer. Steve came up and put his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

 

“What’s for breakfast Ma?” Steve asked enthusiastically.

 

“Hmm how about pancakes boys?”

 

Tony just nodded, not realizing the tears welling up in his eyes. One slid down and dropped on Steve’s hand. Steve was immediately kneeling on the floor to be level with Tony, and held his hand.

 

“Tony what’s wrong?”

 

“Why? I have been trying to figure out all morning. You slept next to my bed all night, your mom washed me, gave me clothes and now is making me pancakes. I know you don’t want my money. Why care about me?” Tony voice was cracking as months of emotional suppression suddenly leaked out. He felt Mrs. Rogers come to his other side.

 

“Tony, this isn’t pity. You are a great person. I got to know you all last semester and it was a blast even though we only spent a couple hours with each other a week. No one ever gives you a chance because they can’t see you, just your status. I missed an opportunity to get to be your friend and I want to try again” Steve told him soothingly.

 

“Sweetie, sometimes good folks need help. I can see you, you are brilliant, and a good person. Jarvis, me and Steve will be there for you” Mrs. Rogers added after Steve was done.

 

Tony was in so little words, shocked. No one had ever just wanted to be his friend or just care for him before.

 

“So, chocolate chip pancakes. Also take a shower Steven”

 

Steve rubbed his arm soothingly for a moment before he got up and went to shower.

 

“How do you like your coffee Tony?”

 

Tony still deep in thought was snapped out of it.

 

“Umm… just a couple spoonfuls of sugar”

 

Mrs. Rogers guided his hands to hold the cup, and he took a sip savoring the warmth.

 

He listened to the sounds of Mrs. Rogers whistling while flipping the pancakes, enjoying the peace and serenity that it gave him. Since the accident this past day had been the best of his life.

 

He heard Steve come down the hall and sit next to him putting down something metal.

 

“Its a bandaging kit. I was going to clean and put bandaids on your cuts” Steve explained to answer Tony’s curious brow.

 

Steve carefully cleaned and bandaged Tony’s face, as Tony wrinkled his nose, Steve was going to have to draw that later. Steve blushed lightly at the thought.

 

Mrs. Rogers put the pancakes down in front of him after Steve was finished. She gave him a fork and guided his other hand to hold the plate. Tony leaned over a bit while he ate so he wouldn’t get syrup on his clothes. He was managing pretty well and had only needed Steve’s help once to find the fork after he dropped it.

 

“Okay boys time to head to school”

 

They all piled in the car, Tony in the back seat with Steve, and they drove off to school.

 

“Do you mind sitting with me and my friends today? Are you up for that?” Steve asked hesitantly as he helped Tony out of the car waving bye to his mom.

 

“As long as they aren’t Hammer.”

 

Steve laughed “You will like them. They are an assorted bunch. Bruce is the sciency one so you might have some competition there”

 

Tony snorted “Remember, Genius”

 

Steve lead them to homeroom. Tony had less of a spatial awareness because he had only one bracelet that was still functional. He adjusted his sunglasses once more before Steve led him to a desk to sit down at.

 

“Stark, you are in my seat, move it” a voice he recognized as Steve’s friend Clint.

 

“Clint you can sit in front of me. Tony needs to sit there.”

 

Tony turned in the direction of the voice and paused for a long moment.

 

“Say something willya! I hate to fight in silence” Clint plopped into the chair in front of Steve.  

 

Tony quirked a smile, oh he was going to get along with Clint just fine.

 

Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder and whispered.

 

“Clint isn’t there anymore”

 

“Right, knew that” he turned back towards the front of the class.

 

Clint raised an eyebrow but the teacher came over and flicked him in the forehead.

 

“Principle Fury, you aren’t our teacher”

 

“Out sick so TA Coulson will be stepping in”

 

Tony groaned, “Not him Nick, anyone but him.”

 

Steve and Clint looked back amused at Tony.

 

“Mr. Stark, repeatedly I have told you. Principle Fury is my name. Yes, him, I know you and Mr. Coulson have had...differences”

 

“He almost tased me” Tony said deadpan.

 

“And I am sure you deserved it in someway” Fury frowned down at him “At least look at me when I am speaking Tony.”

 

Tony gulped “You know me and authority Nick.”

 

Fury just scoffed and mumbled “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

 

Steve put a hand on Tony’s arm and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

 

The door opened and Tony heard the sound of dress shoes clacking on the polished floor, for some inexplicable reason Mr. Coulson always wore a suit when he taught.

 

“Didn’t you graduate Coulson?” Tony scoffed.

 

“Unfortunately for you Mr. Stark, I am a sophmore in college and in my practicum still” Coulson said with a smug voice.

 

Tony sighed and sat back in his chair.

 

“Mr. Stark if you would be so kind to remove your sunglasses”

“Sorry Coulson. Afraid I can’t do that. I have a bit of a headache” Tony tried to play it cool.

 

The bell rang right after Mr.Coulson took roll.

 

“Off to your next classes. I will be filling in for the english teacher. Have a good day class”

 

Tony got up and knocked into the desk, he cursed under his breath. Steve was by his side checking his knee.

 

“I am alright Steve. This happens all the time”

 

“It won’t when I am around”

 

Tony had a slight flush. He never found protectiveness to his liking but it was different when it was coming from Steve. When had Steve become an exception? No. Tony had really only known Steve for one day.

 

“Come on Tony. We need to get you to your history class” Steve took a hold of his arm and was leading him to his next class.

 

Steve helped him sit at a desk, and squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Stay here and i’ll come get you when your class is over” he left to go to his own art class.

 

Steve was in deep thought as he walked across campus to the art annex. He sat at his easel distracted when Clint shot a paper wad with a rubber band at his head.

 

Steve turned around and gave a small pout.

 

“You looked too serious for my speed buddy. What’s got you all thinky Steve?” Clint asked with slight concern.

 

“It’s… Tony”

 

“What about Stark?”

 

“He really needs a friend. Now more than ever” Steve was distant again.

 

“Well that wasn’t cryptic or anything”

The teacher was suddenly in Clint’s face. Ms. Hill was crazy scary.

 

“Mr. Barton, why are you in this class? Last year, you turn in nothing and barely managed to do a final project. I am actually pretty sure you hate art”

 

“Well Steve is taking the combative sports class with me. So to be fair I am taking...umm… whatever this class is” Clint looked at her sheepishly “Also I don’t hate art, I like Steve’s art.”

 

“Advanced Painting Mr. Barton” Ms. Hill said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and walked away to avoid a migraine.

 

Clint shot Steve a devilish grin.

 

“So, I was saying. Will you help me help Tony? Just watch out for him, watch Hammer around him. He just needs friends, people to rely on” Steve looked at Clint hopefully.

 

“Alright. Are you bringing him to lunch? I kinda wanna see how him and Tash get along” Clint snickered.

 

“He agreed to come to lunch so lets not scare him” Steve returned to planning his first painting of the semester.

 

Steve cleaned up after the period was almost over and left to get back to Tony’s class. When he got there. Principle Fury was standing in the doorway looking in Tony’s direction. Tony was face towards the front while the teacher was writing on the sideboard. Steve gulped.

 

The principle turned around and saw Steve standing there.

 

“Rogers. Care to tell me something I don’t know? Stark and you were barely together last year and after yesterday you guys are best buddies” Fury narrowed his eyes.

 

Steve looked like he was a deer caught in headlights, he couldn’t lie, especially since he was pretty sure the principle was ex CIA or something.

 

“You… are going to have to ask Tony yourself. Its not my place to tell” Steve tried to keep level.

 

“Stark. I need to see you” Fury called from the door.

 

Steve went in and helped Tony up after telling him Fury is suspicious. He led Tony into the principal's office, he couldn’t ignore the slight shaking he felt from Tony. He rubbed his arm soothingly.

 

“Tell me whats going on.”

 

Steve helped Tony sit next to him. Tony held onto Steve’s arm as a kind of anchor as he started.

 

“At this point I think you know my parents died in a car accident over the summer. What was not told to the public or even to you, is that I was in that car” Tony spoke like he was presenting something, almost an autonomous sort of voice.

 

“Go on…”

 

Steve leaned just slightly closer, this was the first time he was hearing about this.

 

“When I woke up” Tony took off his glasses “I couldn’t see. I am permanently blind.”

 

Tony was shaking slightly as Fury was in thought.

 

“I’ll be back. I need to go print something off” Fury got up and went out into the main office.

 

Steve enveloped Tony into a hug to comfort him.

 

“Tony, I had no idea”

 

Tony started crying lightly into Steve’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, its going to be alright. Ill be here, my mom and Mr. Jarvis…” Steve told him soothingly.

 

Tony cried a bit longer until he heard the door open again. Principle Fury came back in with a packet. Tony was still buried in Steve’s shoulder.

 

“Mr. Rogers if you are going to continue being his assistant I am going to need you to sign this form. I am going to confidentially document his disability. If you weren’t a genius Stark I would be worried about your academics but Steve is going to be your designated assistant who will help you writing homework and studying” Fury said methodically.

 

“Thank you principal Fury” Steve said while trying to maneuver Tony who was still plaster to his shoulder to sign the form.

 

Fury filed it away and gave them a note to go to the annex in the nurses office.

 

“Go to one of the private rooms to rest, Stark doesn’t look so good. You have my permission to skip 3rd period.”

 

“Thank you again sir” Steve put Tony’s glasses on him and lead him to the annex.

 

Steve laid Tony down on the bed.

 

“Steve. I will tell you...one day”

 

“Ill wait…”

 

Tony smiled and fell asleep.

  
Steve took out his notebook and started making a schedule as his new role. He chuckled to himself, he got promoted from dog to assistant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony was kinda emotionally drained after telling Fury. 
> 
> This chapter was more meant for introducing the characters before the good stuff happens. I appreciate comments and would like to know how this story is going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late. Summer school ends next week. So I will be able to write more then. 
> 
> Also Thank you to Tabor my muse.

Steve was reading his packet on visually impaired assistance when Tony woke up and groaned slightly.

 

“What..time...is...it?” he said groggily.

 

“About 11:30. Time to take some more medicine”

 

Steve helped him sit up and helped him take the pills.

 

Tony was leaned heavily against his side.

 

“How are you feeling Tony? Your ribs still hurt?”  

 

“Waiting. For the medicine, to kick in. In quite a bit of pain still”

 

“After you feel a little better do you think you will have enough energy to eat some lunch?”

 

Tony nodded slowly.

 

“Do you want to eat here or in the cafeteria?”

 

“The cafeteria would be nice. You said I could meet your friends” Tony smiled.

 

“I don’t want to push you if you aren’t up to it” Steve gently rubbed his arm soothingly.

 

“I could use some stimulation. Don’t worry so much okay?” Tony said as he poked what he thought was an arm but was Steve’s peck.

 

Steve blushed lightly.

 

Tony laughed “That, was not an arm.”

 

Tony pawed at Steve’s face until he felt a cheek “Someone is warm”

 

Steve chuckled “Using your blindness as an excuse to grope people now?”

 

“Hmm never thought about it before. You have good ideas” Tony smiled devilishly.

 

“You are ridiculous. Let’s go get lunch. I don’t know about you but I am starving”

 

They made their way out of the nurse’s office. Tony put on his glasses while Steve lead them to buy their food. Tony kept a firm hold of Steve’s bicep while Steve was balancing the two trays.

 

“Tony, over here!” Clint came up and lead Tony to the table and helped him sit down. Tony could hear at least 3 distinct voices sitting at the table in close proximity. Steve sat down and tried subtly guiding Tony’s hands to his food. Clint caught the movement but everyone else at the table was too busy with conversation.

 

“Tony. I’ll introduce you. This is Natasha, she is a captain of the gymnastics team and fluent in Russian”

 

“Hello Stark” Natasha said cooly.

 

Tony shivered slightly. Her voice had a subtle “mess with me and I’ll kill you” vibe. Trust would have to be earned both ways for this friendship to work.

 

Steve bumped Tony to get his attention again “Next is Thor, an exchange student from Norway. He is on the football team. But, I should tell you he learned how to speak english from watching shakespearean plays, so his english is a little strange.”

 

“Nay good Steve, I speak normally” Thor pronouncing his words loudly “Greetings Tony”

 

Tony started laughing. Steve smiled down, glad to see a smile on Tony’s face.  

 

“I am glad I amuse you good friend” Thor said cheerfully.

 

Steve rubbed Tony’s arm “Lastly, we have Bruce. President of the science club.”

 

“I am very aware of who Tony Stark is, remember all of those emails we exchanged? You said if I could out logic you, you would join?”

 

“Never did happen. We are already science bros then” Tony chuckled.

 

“Hey I didn’t get a cool intro!” Clint whined.

 

“Oh and how could I forget. Star of the Archery team and winner of the junior olympics archery event. Clint” Steve said with a blush of embarrassment.

 

“Hey didn’t know you were so impressive Barton” Tony said with a smirk.

 

“Please, all of your shiny brains can’t compete with this 100% awesome” Clint fired back.

 

“The universe doesn’t deal with certainty, so its 99.99%” Tony retorted.

 

“Okay, Okay stop guys” Steve said with amusement.

“Tony started it” Clint said childishly and Natasha smacked him in the back of the head.

 

The bell rang just after Steve got back from putting their trays away, silently thanking everyone that they didn’t press about why he was helping Tony or why Tony wasn’t visually reactive.

 

“It’s a shared class this time. English we also share with Clint” Steve said while helping Tony up.

 

Tony groaned “Coulson time.”

 

“Hey it’s going to be fine” Steve squeezed his shoulder as they sat down in the desks.

 

Clint sat down in front of Steve “Another snooze class…”

 

Tony heard the impending doom of clacking dress shoes enter the room.

 

“Mr. Barton, I hope you had not intended upon this being a “snooze” class. I don’t deal with slackers kindly” Coulson said as he entered the room.

 

Clint snorted “You don’t know anything about me.”

 

Coulson gave him a calculated look and chose not to engage his prodding.

 

Tony decided it was not best to test Coulson today so he remained quiet as he listened to the lesson. Steve was focused on taking organized notes so he could help Tony later. Clint just put his legs on the chair in front of him and zoned out. Coulson was questioning why he was going into teaching in the first place. It was altogether an interesting period and everyone was glad when that stressful friday ended.

 

Steve helped Tony out to his mother’s car. Tony was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to lie down.

 

“Deary are you okay?” Mrs. Rogers said worriedly.

 

“Just a little tired” Tony said with a small smile.

 

“Lets get you home. I already called Mr. Jarvis, he has prepared your bed and medicine. I will send Steve over tomorrow after rotc activities” Mrs. Rogers started driving.

 

“You even have rotc stuff on fridays?” Tony said as he rested against the nice broad shoulder next to him.

 

“Yes. Its a full time commitment. On saturdays we run drills and go on marches. On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have to run in the mornings then take a leadership seminar. Its hard work but I really enjoy it” Steve said happily.

 

“I am glad you found something you are passionate about…” Tony said slowly fading away.

 

“You have to have something too. Something you enjoy”

 

“Ill...show you...sometime…” Tony mumbled and fell asleep.

 

Mrs. Rogers smiled “He must have had a long day.”

 

“He did Mom. He did so well today” Steve said while looking down at the peacefully sleeping Tony.

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got there Steve carried Tony in, following Jarvis to Tony’s room. Tony’s room was painted with a royal red while the furnishings were gold and chrome. The room had a very Tony feel about it. Steve laid him down as Mrs. Rogers tucked him in.

 

“Mr. Jarvis make sure he gets enough sleep. Steve will be over tomorrow with additional medicine and to check on him.”

 

“Yes Mrs. Rogers. I shall watch over Anthony throughout the night. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Steven and I am sure he will be as well” Jarvis said with a smile.

 

Steve and his mother returned home. That night Steve was sprawled out on his bed looking through the skylight, an abandoned sketch of Tony lay next to his hip. It frustrated Steve to no end that he could never draw Tony’s eyes. Why? What was he missing?

 

Steve cracked his eyes open in the early morning and stretched. Refusing to look at his open sketch book, he padded across his room to get dressed in his combat uniform and prepared his ruck sack. Thats right an 8 mile march through the mountains this morning. Steve put on his cap and laced his boots. He silently went down to his blue toyota, and started the engine. He thought it silly that his mother still insisted on driving him to school when he bought his own car over the summer.

He drove to school and saw Clint’s car in the parking lot, he must be at the range. He always went to the range when he couldn’t sleep.

 

“Rogers! Get in formation” the drill sergeant called.

 

Steve took off to the practice field to start his ruck march.

 

After 3 tiring hours of hiking through the mountains, Steve shucked off his gear in the locker room. He had a dull ache throughout his body as he showered under the hot spray. He scrubbed 8 miles of dirt, mud and rocks. He felt just a little bit more human when he toweled off. It was about 9 when he got dressed in his spare clothes and put everything in the trunk. On his way to Tony’s house he bought a dozen doughnuts and a couple coffees. Steve wasn’t going to lie he needed the caffeine and he remembered Tony brought a lot of coffee to the physics lab they had shared.

 

He balanced the doughnuts and the coffee as he slung on his messenger bag. He walked up to the large door and knocked. Jarvis opened the door and smiled.

 

“Good morning Steven. Come in. Anthony woke up not long ago and he is on the couch” Jarvis opened the door wide in welcome.

 

Steve walked through the entryway and saw a lump of blankets on one side of couch.

 

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” Steve said as he sat down next to Tony’s exposed feet. Tony shifted and leaned against his side.

 

Steve chuckled “Good Morning. I brought coffee and doughnuts.”

 

“Have I ever told you how great you are?” Tony said groggily as Steve guided the cup into his hand. Steve wrapped his arm around the blanket and oriented the drinking part of the cup and tipped it up so Tony could sip. Once the cup was properly oriented he dropped his arm and returned to his own coffee.

 

“This is delicious. You got it exactly how I like it” Tony smiled and inhaled the sweet scents of cinnamon.

 

The silence afterward was comfortable. The sounds were sipping and Tony’s steady breathing. Steve brought out his sketchbook to draw the beautiful view out of the glass wall, the ocean was calm and serene today. Tony felt the movement of the arm he was leaned up against.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked curiously.

 

“Drawing…your house has a gorgeous view of the ocean”

 

“I remember it being beautiful…” Tony turned his face further into his shoulder.

 

Steve leaned his head slightly on Tony’s for comfort. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to never see again. Steve put his sketchbook aside, and embraced Tony who was shaking slightly.

 

“I am so sorry Tony…” Steve whispered.

 

“I want to tell you…”

 

“Only if you are ready”

 

“I know we have only known each other a few days but I feel like I can trust you”

 

“Your trust means a lot to me” Steve pulled back and Tony leaned against his shoulder.

 

“It was a standard day. Parents ignoring me, not wanting anything to do with me. I was always the screw up”

 

“Tony you aren’t-”

 

“Not according to my father. Anyway, we were driving from a benefit that I screwed up at. Apparently getting drunk and tackling an ice swan was a bad idea” Tony shrugged as Steve rubbed his arm, “We were in the car. My parents were arguing about something, I don’t remember anymore. The car approached a blind curb. Last thing I remember was the lights of that semi truck” Tony shivered.

 

Steve put his arm around Tony as tears started welling up in his cloudy eyes.

 

“When I woke up. I couldn’t see. My parents were gone. My chest was bandaged up. I was lucky to survive even though I...should have died” Tony’s voice was shaky as tears welled up.

 

Steve pulled tony against his chest and leaned back into the couch “Don’t say that. Never say that. I am glad you are alive. Glad you are here.”

 

Tony cried like that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He cried until he fell still in Steve’s arms, his even breathing indicating he was asleep.

 

“I will always be glad you are here…” Steve whispered into his hair.

  
He didn’t fully contemplate what those words meant when they came out of his mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some bad stuff happened. I tore my shoulder really badly, I couldn't type it was so painful. I spent months going from doctor to doctor trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally I had surgery on January 30th, and it was intensive. I just now am able to move my arm and do some typing. I am sorry for leaving you hanging. I never forgot about this story. I hope you all can forgive me.

Steve was brought out of deep sleep feeling fingers carding through his hair. He looked up, Tony looked pensive but pleasantly relaxed. Tony's hand stopped and jerked back when he felt movement. 

"S-sorry. I was making sure you were still there" Tony said with a light blush at being caught.

"S'ok, felt nice" Steve yawned. 

"I figured you were tired, you clamped down on me when we fell asleep. I barely managed to wiggle out but then you made yourself at home" Tony grinned. 

Steve blushed hard when he realized what he was nuzzled into, Tony's thigh. 

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry Tony"

"Who says 'gosh' Anymore?” Tony chuckled. 

Steve sat up, Tony almost automatically scooting closer to him to feel his presence. Steve’s stomach rumbled. 

“Hey I am hungry, and I am assuming you are too. How about we fix something?” Steve stood up and took Tony’s hand to stand him up. 

“Not so sure about the ‘we’ part Steve. I couldn’t even cook when I could see” Tony pouted slightly. 

Steve chuckled “I am sure I can figure out a way you can help.”

Steve seated Tony at the counter and wandered around the kitchen for ingredients. Tony listened carefully as Steve mixed something in a bowl. Steve plopped something in front of Tony. 

“Can you knead this for me?” Steve asked as he stood behind Tony and guided his hands to the dough. 

“I don’t know about th-” Tony stopped talking as soon as he touched the dough. He had never thought of textures like this. Steve smiled at Tony enjoying his sensory “toy.” 

Steve put some tomatoes into a pot to simmer, along with some fresh herbs, and brought out some fresh mozzarella. He looked over fondly at Tony still kneading the dough as he started shredding the cheese. 

“Have you figured out what we are having yet?” Steve asked. 

Tony smelled around when the aroma of tomatoes wafted over. 

“Something with tomatoes and some kind of bread. Hmm, pizza” Tony concluded, “I like green olives and onions on my pizza.” 

“And I like tomatoes and basil. How about a compromise? No onions and…”

“No extra tomatoes” Tony smiled. 

Steve got to work making the sauce from the simmering tomatoes, quietly whistling as he cut the vegetables. After a while the dough was set aside and Tony was lost in the sound of Steve’s whistling. He thought to himself what had he been missing when he didn’t have any real friends. It was kind of ironic how one can see better without the use of eyes. Steve had just kind of made himself at home in his life this past week. 

"Hey I am going to come up behind you and help you shape the pizza" Steve said. 

A light blush creeped up Tony's cheeks as Steve pressed himself behind him and helped him handle the rolling pin. Tony's insides were a bit warm, he stopped all thoughts going down that track. Steve was a friend, his first true friend, he wasn't going to mess this up. Steve felt Tony stiffen and shifted away with a blush of his own. He really needed to stop craving that contact between himself and Tony. He thought back to how soft Tony's thigh was and how good it felt to have those calloused hands carding through his hair. Steve shook his head and tried to ward off the thoughts quickly traveling beyond friendship. 

\---

"So... what do you think is up with Stark?" Clint asked from his hammock swaying slowly just feet from the ceiling. 

"You honestly don't know?" Natasha said not looking up from her magazine as she lounged in the worn bean bag.  
Clint peaked down from the hammock "Come on we have been best friends for years tell me" he said in a whine accompanied with the Barton patented pout. 

"I already know that face you are making. Don't look more pathetic than you already are" Natasha said cooly as she flipped the page "being more observant is part of growing up." 

Clint sighed and rolled back onto the center of the hammock. 

"Oh and incase you forgot. Its our turn to help the volunteers around today" Natasha reminded him while poking from the underside of the hammock. 

"I didn't forget. You know sometimes it really sucks being the oldest ones at the orphanage. Mr. Wilson is going to hunt me down if i don't get my ass going soo" Clint rolled and landed on his feet next to where Natasha had stood. 

They made their way down to the orphanage dining area. Sam Wilson the orphanage director was already up and flipping pancakes. 

"Are those....? Grandma Wilson's hotcakes?"Clint said with a drool from the smell. 

Sam turned around and laughed "Yes and she also sent cookies which we can have later." 

Clint was already searching the room for the tin that always held the universe's most delicious cookies. 

Natasha was already biting into a cookie she seemed to get from nowhere. Sam and Cint both blinked. Sam turned around and muttered to himself "need to hide those better."  
Clint sat down with boyish glee as Natasha bestowed a cookie upon him. Minutes later a stack of hotcakes was piled in front of him dripping with golden syrup. 

"So despite the early morning and volunteer guiding duties. This is the best morning ever" Clint said as he started eating ravenously. 

Sam limped over and sat down with them. His leg had never been the same when he came back from the war. 

"So I am going to take the younger ones down to the beach. Also when the volunteers get here Natasha you help guide them on what to clean inside. So that means you buddy" Sam ruffled Clint's hair "have the outside."

Clint groaned into his pancakes "you are lucky these are amazing." 

After the other 5 kids had eaten and gone there was a knock on the door. 

Clint got up from where he was napping on the couch and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. A couple of people, the usual volunteers, made their way to the supply closet. Clint had to double take when he saw who was standing in the door. 

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"Hello Mr. Barton" Couslon the TA said "I didn't know you volunteered here." 

"I don't. I live here" Clint huffed and quickly went out back. 

"Mr. Coulson" Natasha greeted him "Clint could use some helped weeding and mowing in the back. We have a few less people than normal so its just him back there." 

Coulson nodded and shoved up his sleeves to join Clint in the back yard. Clint just weeded harder when Coulson was approaching him. 

"You know its outside of school here. You can just treat me as a normal college student" Coulson said as he picked up a rake. 

"My troublemaker insides know you are my teacher so sorry" Clint avoided his gaze.

They went to work wordlessly until the tension slowly dissipated. 

"So you decided to show up in normal clothes? What happened to the suit? At the dry cleaners?" Clint tried to make the sentence not sound as snarky as it came out. 

"I wear normal clothes when not in school. I only wear the suit because if I don't, I won't come off as an authority figure" Coulson said down under the tree growing in the back "it may not seem this way to you but being 20 and teaching 17 and 18 year olds is not easy. It's hard to be taken seriously especially by some select students" Coulson stared at Clint. 

Clint dropped down next to him "To be fair, Stark treats all teachers the same" Clint said bluntly. 

Coulson laughed loudly. Clint had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Coulson, you really aren't such a bad teacher. I have had worse" Clint said offhandedly. 

Coulson knew a disguised complement when he heard one "You know, outside of school you can call me Phil, Clint."

Clint smiled and thought maybe Phil wasn't so bad afterall.

\---  
"So this is delicious and I request that you cook for me every meal" Tony declared as he ate another slice of pizza. 

Steve chuckled "As much as I may be here, I am pretty sure I can't be here for every meal."

Tony stuck out his tongue. 

Steve chuckled and got his book bag out. 

"How about we do some homework?" Steve suggested. 

Tony groaned. 

"Come on, lets start with english. We have to read this book before next week" Steve insisted. 

"Then a nap?" Tony asked with a yawn. 

"Yes then a nap. How are you feeling by the way? Your bruising looks a little more extensive but thats only because its healing" Steve brushed his gash bandages gently and comfortingly "I should have gotten there sooner" Steve breathed quietly. 

Tony didn't quite hear because Steve's gentle hand was more than a bit distracting. 

Steve lead him to the couch where he took out "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

Tony sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. He repeated in his head "Steve is a platonic male friend." 

Steve started the first line with a level smooth voice. Tony had learned to enjoy the sound of Steve's voice. He had always enjoyed listening to Steve asking him questions in physics in his soft voice. He tried to imagine what Steve looked like now. Steve was always so nice with a gentle smile, and now he imagined him akin to a beefy teddy bear. 

Tony listened as they proceeded through the story. Tony was captivated, maybe it was the rhythmic breathing as he read or the way he described the scenes so Tony could visualize them. He pouted a bit when Steve had stopped, never had he mourned the loss of a book. 

“Now it’s cleaning time silly” Steve flicked him lightly on the arm.  
Tony stood and felt his way around the counter to the sink. 

“Tony, you don’t have to-”

“I always help Jarvis with the dishes, it’s one of the things I can do for him” Tony said quietly. 

Steve just wiped up the counters, not pressing Tony. The kitchen was clean soon after, Steve was just finishing drying the last dish when Jarvis walked in looking at the kitchen sparkling. 

“Thank you so much Steven and Anthony. I appreciate the help” Jarvis said appreciatively. 

Steve didn’t know if Tony was aware he was doing it but there on his face was a warm smile.

\-- 

Tony waved goodbye as Steve left. Jarvis lead him back to the couch. 

“Did you have fun today Anthony?” Jarvis asked with a smile on his face. 

“More than I have in a while…” Tony said thoughtfully. 

“Steven sure is a nice young man” Jarvis added. 

Tony blushed hard “y-yeah great friend.”

Jarvis chuckled as Tony got up. 

“I am going to go work in the lab. Still working on that AI project so you don’t have to work so hard for me” 

“Anthony, I assure you, taking care of you is not a burden” Jarvis said softly as he got up and hugged Tony briefly. 

Tony smiled and made his way down to his budding workshop.

Tony was grateful that he picked up braille so fast, he didn’t know what he would have done without that little tap of the keys on a keyboard. He was currently coding essentially a sentient all seeing eye to tell him exactly what he needed to do and how to get there. This would not be property of Stark Industries but a tool for himself to continue what he loved doing. It was bothersome being blind while trying to invent something, maybe he would need hands to help guide him along the way. Tony paused and started thinking about basic AI codes he could input into robotic limbs to help he fabricate his inventions. 

Turning around to his desk he felt around for his textured pencil that left a raised line when set to paper. Jarvis still said that plans were askew because he was still having trouble with understanding where he was. When he first was blinded he was expecting to have superhuman hearing or something along those lines but apparently you have to train your other senses for that sort of thing. He could barely understand where he was much less try and rely on anything but touch. His sense of touch was getting heightened because today with the dough had been a new experience. 

Tony felt around the marks he had just put on the paper, he could feel the beginnings of schematics for such aids in his work. Maybe he could make a seeing eye bot he mused. He never let his lack of sight stifle his creativity, he was himself with seeing eyes or not. 

A couple hours later he yawned feeling a bit stiff as he straightened. His ribs were still bothering him, he figured it was time to sleep. Tony went through his nightly routine as he brushed his teeth, and stripped all but his boxers. He slipped under the covers and didn’t even pay mind that it was only nine o’ clock. 

~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress!!

The next day was thankfully Sunday. Jarvis woke him up gently in the morning to get him up for breakfast. Tony was just a little groggy as he allowed Jarvis to lead him to the table. Jarvis patted his back and brought him his coffee. Tony could feel the steam rising from the coffee’s surface. 

“Jarvis…?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Yes Anthony?” Jarvis asked before he took a sip of his own tea. 

“Why did you stay, after my parents died?” he asked hesitantly not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

Jarvis took a deep breath and scooted his chair so he was next to Tony. 

“Anthony, I am sure you know the story of my wife and how I came here to the Stark manor” Tony nodded, “the truth is, when I was hired as your caretaker and Mrs. Stark handed you to me, you were only a day old, I saw someone of need of my care and love. I have always thought of you as my own child. I have always stayed because I look at you seeing you needing of my care and love.” 

Tony leaned into him as he whispered, “Thank you Jarvis.” Jarvis’ eyes were misty as he kissed Tony on the forehead softly. Jarvis did not need an official title tainted with the memory of Howard, Tony always knew who his real parent was.

~~ 

Tony was in the lab later pondering his life to the background noise of machinery. He was waiting for the fabrication unit to finish his replacement bracelet. He never thought it was normal feeling emotions. He was pretty sure he hadn’t experienced so much emotion in his whole life as he had in the past week. Life was funny like that sometimes. He was pretty sure the punishment for living the way he did was his blindness. A small smile tugged on his lips, maybe it wasn’t a punishment after all, perhaps the universe just wanted to see what was in front of him. 

His phone vibrated gently in his pocket, he dug it out and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Tony” he could pick Steve’s voice from anywhere now. 

“What can I do for you apple pie?” 

Steve let out a little chuckle, “I was calling to ask how you were doing?” 

In the background someone spoke loudly, “Steven! Have you called Tony yet? I am worried about that boy!” Oh Mama Rogers. 

“Ma! I am on the phone with him right now and have yet to ask him” 

“Maybe you could have asked him earlier if you didn’t sleep till noon!”

Tony was laughing on the phone, he definitely enjoyed the interactions in the Roger’s family. 

“Well good morning sleeping beauty” Tony was still chuckling. 

“Oh quiet you” Steve sounded a bit embarrassed and cleared his throat, “So how are you doing this morning?” 

“Oh good. My ribs hurt a little less this morning. Jarvis gave me my meds after breakfast so no need to worry. I am just relaxing doing a bit of science” 

Steve perked up, “Thats great Tony. I am glad you have something you enjoy so much. You will have to show me sometime.” 

“I’ll show you when you come over for homework on tuesday” Tony said with a promise in his voice. 

“I am looking forward to it.” 

The genuine tone Steve had to his voice made Tony’s heart beat faster. The silence was interrupted by something falling on Steve’s end. 

“Steven!” Tony could hear Mama Rogers yell for him. 

“I have to go Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow when I pick you up” Steve hung up. Tony still smiling as he put his phone back into his pocket. His happy haze interrupted when he heard the alarm of the fabrication unit going of, it seemed his bracelet was done. 

Jarvis had set up obstacles in the library to aid in the Tony’s calibration settings. Tony was navigating the room slowly, smiling as he did not hit anything. 

“You know Jarvis, if I get to Stark Industries maybe I can do more things like this” Tony said thoughtfully. 

“That is a wonderful idea Anthony” Jarvis patted his shoulder, “You can do anything you put your mind to.” 

Tony decided to not comment on the cliche but the encouraging words meant a lot, and maybe just maybe he was becoming a better person. 

~~ 

Clint was lounging on the couch as Natasha was trying to get cheetos in his mouth. 

“Stark is blind” Natasha said out of nowhere. 

Clint fell over in shock. 

“No way! Isn’t he like insanely rich? Couldn’t he have an eye transplant or make robotic eyes?” Clint asked astounded. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Too many movies for you. No Clint those things are not possible.”

“I can’t believe it” Clint sat down on the couch slowly. A knock at the door sounded through the house. Clint got up and opened the door to a serious looking Phil with some kind of dish in his hand. 

“Can I help you Mr. Coulson?” Clint asked a little dubious as it was not volunteer day. 

“Call me Phil please” he cleared his throat, “Mr. Wilson said food donations and meals were appreciated and I thought since I made so much food tonight I would bring some.” 

Clint lifted the tinfoil and sniffed, his mouth watered with the smells of pot roast. He invited Phil inside. 

“Clint there is more” Phil said looking a little sheepishly. 

By the time all of the dishes were brought in Clint was a little suspicious of Phil’s excuse that he made so much. He had told Clint last week that he lived alone and there was atleast a full thanksgiving meal here. Sam looked around and turned to Phil. 

“Thank you so much. The kids always enjoy a wonderful meal” Sam said as he shaked Phil’s hand “please join us, the kids like visitors especially the cooking kind.”

Phil was about to refuse out of politeness but Natasha was already pushing him down in the chair. Clint and Sam were dishing out plate to the other 5 children who resided in the house at what was dubbed the “kids table.” Phil, Clint, Natasha and Sam sat down at the kitchen table well in view of the other children. Clint was already ravenously eating his slice of pot roast moaning in delight of how good it was. Phil blushed a little as he ate slowly. 

A little after dinner was cleaned up Clint was being dragged by an enthusiastic 8 year old to play with him. Phil smiled as Clint played together with the little boy and soon the other children joined in. Natasha nudged him over to the little group playing go fish. Phil could take a hint. 

Sam came over and looked on before looking at Natasha, “What are you planning?” 

“Oh nothing Sam” she said with a knowing smile. 

~~ 

Steve and Tony were in the car the next morning going to school. Tony was a bit quiet that morning, mostly in his head thinking about his lot in life. 

“Penny for your thoughts Tony?” 

“My thoughts are worth more than a penny Steve,” Steve chuckled quietly waiting for him to go on “just thinking about my life thats all, what has happened and all that jazz, nothing important.” 

“Sounds pretty important to me. If you ever want to talk I am right here Tony” Steve parked carefully, “You know I was thinking, I have this pamphlet about a support group for the visually impaired.” 

Tony freezed at the thought. Steve quickly grabbed his hand soothing him. 

“I would go with you every meeting I promise. You would be anonymous. You don’t have to go but I think you would benefit. Just think about it okay?” Steve spoke softly to not jostle Tony anymore. 

Tony took some deep breaths before whispering, “Okay, maybe just one meeting.” If it was anyone but Steve suggesting it he would have turned them down flat.

Steve smiled and gave Tony a little side hug, “First one is wednesday.” 

The rest of the day progressed smoothly, Tony even started opening up at lunch to the rest of Steve’s friends. He even found him talking more with Clint finding him pretty funny. Natasha was still slightly homicidal but seemed to be warming up as she talked to Tony. They actually treated Tony like a real person and not just some rich person. He didn’t feel like he had to give these people anything. 

Thor was hilarious Tony decided, he was just so direct and outspoken. Bruce was a little quiet but they soon got lost in a debate about particles. Steve just sat there blinking having no idea what they were talking about but it brought a smile to Steve as he looked on at a matching one on Tony’s face. 

After school Tony was in the archery range with Clint practicing. Steve had drills and a leadership seminar, something all american. There was something also hipnotic about Clint’s arrow’s soft thump as they hit the target. Tony was lounging on the bench behind where Clint was. 

Clint was trying his hardest to not let out he knew of Tony’s blindness. Clint was just starting to like the guy, and he could break his trust by not letting Tony tell him personally. Clint turned to look at Tony and realized he was humming. Clint had to bite back a laugh, he was humming AC/DC. 

Clint came over and sat next to Tony’s head. Tony stopped humming. 

“Just taking a water break. Archery can get pretty sweaty” he said before he gulped out of his water bottle. 

“Building stuff is pretty sweaty work too…” Tony trailed off remembering when he would look in the mirror and see his greased stained self, his heart ached for a moment. 

Clint laughed, “Just remembering when you came to school last year in torn greased up jeans, and a tank top. You look like you came from under a car.”

Tony huffed, “I refuse to acknowledge I looked anything less than perfect.” 

“Pretty sure the picture of you drooling on the desk is still trending on twitter” Clint mused. 

Tony laughed, “Howard was so pissed at that.”

They slipped into an easy conversation about troublemaking. Surprisingly they had a lot in common with respect to playing pranks. 

When Steve was entering the range Tony was in the middle of telling the portable fart machine he built and pranked Howard with. 

“I am serious he didn't even see it. I had sewed it into his boardroom chair. I made it so the farting sound was every five minutes. The stiffs in the suits were all red in the face no one wanting to tell him” Tony was laughing as he told the story. 

Clint was clutching his stomach because he had lost it two stories ago and had an edge of hysteria in his voice from laughing so loud. 

“Steve!” he wheezed out, “This guy is great.”

Tony brightened at Steve’s name and turned around, his face look genuinely happy. Steve sent a soft smile. He sat down next to Tony barely touching thigh to thigh. Clint took control of his breathing after a few moments. 

“Tony we were going to go have a bonfire at the beach on friday after school want to join us?” Clint asked hopefully. 

Tony nodded with a smile, he had never taken advantage of the beaches in California. 

Steve leaned into Tony, “Ready to go home?” 

Tony nodded and said goodbye to Clint before following Steve to his car. Once they were in the car Tony smiled thinking of the friend he just made by himself without his money. 

Steve laid a comforting hand on Tony’s arm while he started the car. 

“You did great today Tony” 

Tony had never felt himself flush so much, but around Steve it was inevitable.

~~ 

Guiding Steve around his workshop was anything less than amazing. Tony could tell by the inflection of his breath and the awed noises he was making he was impressed by the world Tony had created. 

“This is all incredible Tony. You did all of this?” Steve asked in awe. 

“Well Jarvis helped after my accident but yeah. I designed most of it” Tony said as he felt around for his designs. 

Tony held up the thickened paper that had slightly crooked lines but it wasn’t un readable. Steve looked at the paper carefully, it was almost another form of art. He traced the lines realizing that Tony had done this after he was blind. 

“Tony… you are incredible” Steve said softly. 

Later after they had finished their homework, Tony had fallen asleep on the lab couch. Steve looked around again still astounded at what an incredible person Tony was. His inhibitions lowered as he got up and kneeled down next to the sleeping Tony. Steve was apprehensive about the future and what it held for them. He leaned down slowly and kissed Tony’s forehead after brushing his bangs back. Even if they weren’t going to be together in the future he would always look back at this moment and knew he had completely fallen for Anthony Edward Stark. 

That night as Steve laid in bed looking above his skylight at the towering buildings around him he sighed as he traced the eyes he had just drawn with the brilliance of intelligence in them. He wished with the depths of his soul that there was a future for himself and Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve could feel Tony shaking slightly from their clasped hands. So maybe he didn’t necessarily have to hold his hand but it showed physically he was there for Tony. They entered the community center and looked for where the support group was meeting. Steve squeezed Tony’s hand and fixed the slightly lopsided baseball cap and sunglasses Tony was wearing. 

“Ready?” Steve asked softly. 

“Well, not really but I think i’ll be okay,” Tony breathed deeply. 

Steve guided him into a room where there were a few people already sitting, and sat him down in an empty chair. The man in the middle turned to them, he was wearing red glasses paired with a grey suit. 

“Hello, my name is Matthew Murdock, I run this support group. You must be Sarah’s son and your friend. Welcome” he said warmly. 

Steve was floored, the man was blind as indicated by the glasses and stick but how did he know they were new and who they were. 

“Inflections of breathing, sounds of steps, and environmental awareness, are all concepts you learn once you have been without sight for awhile” Mr. Murdock said with a smile. 

Steve blushed slightly and scooted another chair next to Tony’s. He felt Tony feeling down his arm and put his hand in his. Steve smiled, even if it was just for comfort, it meant the world to Steve and Tony sought his hand for it. 

The others started by saying their names, what the extent of their blindness was and how long they hand been like that. When it came to Tony he swallowed nervously. He was never used to talking about his condition. 

“My name is Tony,” he started “I am completely blind, and I have been blind for 4 months.” 

Mr. Murdock nodded, “Welcome Tony, we are glad to have you here. Now we meet here every other week, have discussion groups and do exercises to better cope with our unique situations.” 

The others broke away into groups of two, and Mr. Murdock came over and sat with him. 

“Now I didn’t hear a stick when you came in. I am just curious about how you maneuver around, if you don’t mind telling” Mr. Murdock asked. 

Tony could tell by his methodical voice that he was a doctor or lawyer or, something like that.  
Tony always enjoyed explaining his inventions but he had to be careful to not reveal his identity. 

“I wear a pair of bracelets on my wrists. They work similar to the principles of echolocation they have a vibration feedback that tells me when there are obstacles nearby” Tony explained. 

Steve was always amazed that Tony managed to do that only a couple months after he was blinded. Mr. Murdock seemed impressed with the system as well. 

“That sounds like innovation into medical assistance technology. People like us could use more items like that, maybe drive away some of the stigmata of being blind and not having to carry around a stick. I myself am a blind lawyer and I do pro bono work to help others. Sarah, your mother Steve assists me with medical help to my clients when its needed. What we need is more help in society like this” Mr. Murdock smiled after he finished. 

Steve didn’t know but a resolve grew within Tony about the future. For the first time since it happened Tony accepted who he was and what that meant. 

“Okay now lets do some exercises.. First we are going to do a listening exercise. My assistant will set up chairs and I want you to spend 30 seconds with each person, say your name but no other speaking, just listening to map out who they are. Then we will all switch. After you have listened to each person you will identify who they are” Mr. Murdock outlined before sitting in the rotation next to Steve. 

Tony apparently wasn’t very good at this Steve observed when he was still being rotated. Tony seemed to be missing the identifications when they came around a second time but there was one moment that made Steve the happiest of all. When Steve was about to sit down across from Tony, he paused for a moment before saying his name. His name hadn’t even left his lips when Tony smiled and said his name softly. Steve’s heart accelerated as Tony reached over and took his hand. Steve was a little out of it as the exercise progressed, Tony knew him, knew who he was without sight. If he didn’t already have feelings for Tony they would have sprouted in that moment. 

The first support group meeting was a success for Tony. He didn’t know why but he enjoyed hearing stories from the others. It seemed mismatching clothes were a problem for all of them. He had laughed when Martha was telling a story of mismatching paisley and polka dots, her daughter had been horrified. 

Afterwards Tony had a smile on his face as they walked out to the car. He would never admit that it was great that groups like that existed. He didn’t quite feel so alone in the darkness anymore. 

“How about we got for some dinner?” Steve suggested. 

“That sounds good. It has been a while since I was last out for a meal” Tony said happily. 

Steve drove them to a diner close to their houses. He and his mother often came here when there was a particularly long night at the clinic. They had the best burgers and Steve knew Tony had a weakness for them. Steve helped Tony into the booth and he sat on the same side under the presidence of help. 

“Mmm smells like a diner. Can you tell me what it looks like?” Tony asked. 

Steve didn’t know if Tony knew that it was a huge amount trust to put in someone. He had been reading various literature about assisting people with vision impairment, he was beginning to see the signs of Tony accepting his blindness. Steve looked around thoughtfully. 

“Well it’s a diner that my mother and I got to frequently if we have late nights. The floor is a nice cream linoleum, the booths are striped white and blue, there are years of history on the walls in various knick knacks and the tables are a smooth wood” Steve described with a smile. 

“Wait I have been here. This is that diner on 3rd. Jarvis once snuck me out at midnight on my 14 th birthday to get a burger here. They are amazing” Tony said wistfully. 

“Why did he have to sneak you out?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Well good old Howard,” Tony sighed as he started “Never allowed me to eat what he deemed as poor people food. I never quite saw the difference. Food is food and let me tell you I would take a greasy diner burger over escargot. Hell, I would take a Mcdonalds dollar menu burger over a lot of the food I had as a kid.” 

Steve didn’t get a chance to respond when the waitress came over. She was about middle aged, someone Steve had seen a lot when he came here. 

“Hello darlings. Steve is that you hun? You look so different from when I saw you last. Such a handsome young man. Your boyfriends suits you. What can I get you?”

They were both red faced as they both ordered bacon cheeseburgers with cokes and extra fries. She just laughed softly as she left to put in their orders. Tony broke the awkward silence first. 

“You know sometimes I am curious what you do look like. I remember what you looked like last year. Do you still wear the silly coifed hair?” Tony laughed. 

Steve noted his face was still red. He thought Tony’s blush was the cutest thing in the world. 

“I haven’t changed that much. I am just not as skinny and taller. Also it is not silly hair” Steve huffed good naturedly. 

Tony was feeling up the side of his face and ruffled his hair, he was laughing. Steve reached over and fluffed his hair slightly. Tony noticed his heart in his scarred chest was beating pretty hard. 

They hastily broke apart when the waitress came back. She deposited their cokes in front of them and they sipped quietly for a bit. Steve cleared his throat. 

“Oh my mom wanted to ask if you and Jarvis wanted to join us for dinner on Saturday” he asked casually. He really wanted Tony to come over more. 

“Sure ill ask Jarvis. I am sure he would love to come.” Tony smiled. 

When their food came they both practically moaned in delight from the deliciousness. They laughed as they stole each other's fries. Tony then realized just how bad he had it for Steve. He was enamored with him last year but getting to know him now without his rich boy giant ego in the way was even better. He was definitely in trouble. 

Laying awake in bed, freshly showered and bundled under his blankets. Tony was thinking, Steve wouldn’t want someone like me, not really. He would be too nice to say no but he wouldn’t want to burden him like that. Tony closed his eyes thinking only of those beautiful kind eyes he remembers, blue as the sparkling ocean. His most sincere wish was to see them again. 

~~~ 

Tony was excited for after school today, it was Friday, the day of the bonfire he was going with the rest of his friends. Tony was antsy in his last class, English of course. Coulson was going on about something that happened in the dark ages. He could hear Steve beside him writing or drawing something, he wasn’t sure. He wishes he could see the clock, maybe he could make a braille watch. 

Tony was lost in designing something in his head Steve guessed from his face. Steve looked down at what he was drawing, and sighed. No matter what he started drawing, it always turned into Tony. Tony smiling, Tony laughing, Tony thinking, or eating, just Tony. He remembered a couple of nights ago at that diner, it was honestly the first time he was thinking or acting like this. 

He had only had one maybe relationship before. It was with a girl from his english class, but he could tell it was just pity on her part. He had even gone to a party with her and she was playing a prank on him. The only person who didn’t laugh was Tony. He had almost forgot about that night. Tony was a the party, the jocks had poured several gallons of ice water on him, Sharon was laughing, she was supposed to be his date, and Tony gave him a towel and drove him home. 

Steve jumped out of his thought process when the bell rang. Tony and Clint let out happy noises as they got up. Steve took Tony’s hand and lead him out to the car. Clint at Natasha crowed in the back seat. In the other car Bruce and Thor gave him a thumbs up. 

They piled out of the cars, Steve set Tony on a chair and started setting things up. Thor had brought charcoal and a portable grill. Bruce brought enough meat for a feast. Clint and Natasha had brought drinks. Steve and Tony had been responsible for plates and dessert. 

Tony smelled the fire starting, feeling the warmness seep through his clothes, combating the ocean’s breeze. Steve sat down beside Tony in the chair, thankfully it was a two butt chair. Tony leaned up against him and whispered in his ear. 

“I am going to tell them tonight that I am blind.” 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked softly. 

“If I want to keep friends, they should have my trust” Tony said thoughtfully. 

Steve squeezed Tony’s hand in support, he fought the urge to kiss his cheek. Tonight was going to be another revealing, Steve just hoped he had enough courage to finally ask Tony out. 

They all laughed and cooked the meat. Tony was having such a good time. This was possibly one of the greatest days of his life. After the bbq they all sat down around the fire letting it chase away the chill of dusk. Tony squeezed Steve’s hand before clearing his throat getting all of the attention. 

“Some of you may have noticed I act a bit strange” Tony took a breath, “When my parent died in the car accident over the summer, I was in the back seat. The accident permanently blinded me.” 

Clint and Natasha didn’t even blink because they knew. Thor was opened mouth in shock. Bruce got up and opened up Tony’s eye after he took off his sunglasses. Tony swatted his hands away. 

“Hey personal space. I am pretty sure you are Bruce. Science bro or not, I am still kind of nervous about my eyes” Tony slightly laughed. 

Bruce colored “Sorry, it’s the inner doctor in me.” 

Tony didn’t put his sunglasses back on. 

“Well I figured it out the second time I met you” Natasha said cooly. 

“Natasha told me” Clint said slightly embarrassed. 

“You are still a mighty friend great Tony. You may call me for assistance anytime” Thor boomed. 

Tony smiled, “Thanks buddy.” 

They all returned to their prior conversation, Tony was glad they weren’t making a big deal out of it. Steve leaned close to Tony breathing softly. 

“Want to join me for a walk on the beach?” Steve breathed. 

Tony nodded. They both got up and made their way to the shore. 

Natasha smiled after them, “Think Steve finally got up the courage.”

Clint sighed heavily “Finally. I even saw they were hot for each other.”

“I have been attempting to inspire courage into Steven!” Thor said loudly. 

Bruce just shaked his head slowly with a smile. 

Tony and Steve were walking hand in hand in the sand. Steve thought the setting sun gave Tony’s eyes the most beautiful shine. Only Tony would inspire him to think up something so cheesy. Well it was now or never. Steve stopped Tony and stood in front of him. Tony looked up at him slightly confused. Steve couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, why did he have to be so bad at this. He clumsily leaned forward and kissed Tony. 

Tony was shocked for all of a second when he started kissing back. Tony felt up his arms and put his arms around Steve’s neck. The sun sank below the horizon, Steve felt Tony shiver a bit before pulling him closer, finally breaking their kiss. Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Are… you sure?” Tony’s voice sounded hesitant, “I am blind and don’t deserve you.”  
Steve just sighed and kissed his hair. 

“You are all I have been able to think about morning, noon and night. You are incredible, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you” Steve told him softly. 

Tony turned his head back towards Steve and their lips ended up meeting again. Tony would never get used to the feeling. His heart was pounding out of his scarred chest, and he could feel Steve’s beating just as hard. 

Steve pulled away and shrugged out of his coat, draping it on Tony. 

“I was going to just plainly ask you out,” Steve said slightly embarrassed “but I am not good with words.” 

Steve put an arm around Tony’s shoulders and Tony leaned against him as they walked back. 

“At least I don’t have to hold your hand anymore under the claim of help” Tony laughed lightly. 

Steve laughed and kissed his cheek, “I was doing the same thing.” 

They walked together until they got back to their friends. They were received with celebration and well wishes. Steve and Tony were red faced as their friend cheered them on.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was running the course with a new vigor. This morning’s rotc training was a fresh wake up. He had such a wonderful night last night. Tony had kissed him back, and agreed to go to coffee with him this morning. Oh how he wished rotc was over sooner, after this he could go to Tony. 

“Rogers! Fall in line!” The drill sergeant shouted. 

He colored slightly and went back into formation, maybe he was a bit distracted this morning. 

Steve for formulating plans of dates as he ran and got yelled at a few more times. 

Tony was just getting up, a soft smile on his face. Steve had dropped him off last night with a goodbye kiss and asked him out to coffee. He was on cloud nine, he hadn’t even seen the kiss coming. Jarvis came over and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“You look happy Anthony” he said with a smile. 

“I have a date with...uhh.. Steve” Tony said with a blush. 

Jarvis smiled. Steven was good for Anthony. 

“Need help picking out something to wear?” Jarvis asked. 

Tony perked up, “So you approve?”

“Of course. Were you aware that you talked about Steven last year as well? You would come home from school and talked about how wonderful he was?” Jarvis recounted with amusement. 

Tony blushed, “Maybe I had a bit of a crush on him last year.”

Jarvis chuckled and gently led Tony into the shower. 

“Steve said I was worthy of him, but I question it. I don’t question Steve of course, he is the epitome of determined but-” Tony rambled. 

Jarvis interrupted him by placing his soapy hand to cover his mouth. Tony made a face when the hand was gone. 

“Anthony you are worthy of everything, believe me.” Jarvis said quietly as he shampooed Tony’s hair. 

Tony smiled and gained a little more self confidence. He couldn’t wait to be with Steve this morning. 

Steve had showered off extremely fast, and spent time looking into the locker room mirror fixing his hair as it dried. Thor came in to the locker room followed by the rest of the football team. 

“You look fine for the courting of good Anthony” Thor said as he clapped Steve on the shoulder. Steve almost fell over by caught himself on the counter. 

“Thanks. I hope our date this morning goes well. He and his father figure of sorts are coming to the house for dinner tonight too. I am a little nervous” Steve said with a slight wobble. 

“My good friend there is no reason to fear. Anthony shares your affections, it is apparent. Do not worry so” Thor said seriously. 

Maybe Steve just needed to hear words of encouragement from a crazy norwegian. He was about to turn to Thor and thanks him when in one fluid motion Thor stripped his entire football uniform off. Steve was red in the face almost embarrassed for Thor who just strode around the locker room comfortable in his nudity. Steve just rolled his eyes at his friend and gathered his stuff, going off to his car. 

He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel getting more antsy to see Tony. They were inseparable at this point. In truth it had been less than 12 hours since he last saw him but he wanted to kiss Tony again or hold him, whichever came first. 

When he knocked on the door Tony answered the door looking a little flustered. Steve reached forward and took Tony in his arms, softly carding fingers through his hair. 

“I know this sounds silly but I really missed you” Steve said almost sounding out of breath. 

“Couldn’t think of anything else” Tony said as he sighed into Steve’s shoulder. 

Jarvis cleared his throat. Steve looked up and turned impossibly red, he still kept his arms around Tony.

“Steven watch out for him. I trust you but don’t let me down” Jarvis said slowly. 

Steve nodded. Of course he would never let anyone or anything hurt Tony. 

They untangled and Steve took his hand to the car. Holding on and leading Tony by the hand, it felt different now. Better different, definitely a better different. 

Steve kissed Tony’s cheek when he settled him in the car. Tony was faintly red, if he was his old self he probably would have slapped Steve for being sappy. Steve drove them to the coffee shop in light conversation. 

When coffee was ordered and muffins were in front of them, they held hands. 

“You know I almost thought I had a dream last night,” Tony sighed happily. 

“I was too nervous for it to be a dream” Steve chuckled. 

“You know, I wasn’t going to make a move on you. I thought I would be a detriment to your happiness” Tony said softly. 

Steve squeezed his hands and leaned over the small table to give him a short kiss. 

“The way I see it you are necessary to my happiness” Steve said warmly. 

They already knew each other so well it seemed like. They talked about everyone and everything, Clint’s progress in getting into the olympics as well as Natasha’s, Tony ranted about Bruce’s latest paper, and Thor’s Thorness. 

The date was going so well that even the cheesy kissing cappuccino foam off of Tony’s mouth had happened. 

“It’s official, we are in a B list rom com” Tony declared. 

Steve just laughed and shook his head. 

At that point Steve had scooted Tony’s chair to his side, allowing him to wrap an arm around Tony and kiss him soundly. 

They were in ignorant bliss as Justin Hammer, hidden in the corner looked over at them kissing and laughing. Hammer was angry, why should Tony get happiness? He looked at his phone and dialed a number that would surely have future consequences for Tony and Steve.

~~~

“Hello Stevie. How was your date?” Mrs. Rogers asked.

“It was great Ma. Tony is just amazing. He is smart, beautiful, handsome, beautifully handsome? Is that a term?” Steve was rambling about Tony when a sudden realization caught him, “Hey Ma. I didn’t tell you I went on a date.”

Mrs. Rogers laughed, “Jarvis and I are in cahoots.”

Steve colored. 

She pinched his cheek, “My Stevie finding love.”

Steve’s blush got darker. 

“Remember they are coming over tonight for dinner, so go clean the kitchen Stevie.”

He dragged himself to the kitchen to clean up, but he really wasn’t focused. It wasn’t until his mom casually put a pamphlet next to him when he looked down.

Steve picked it up curious and dropped it immediately. “Homosexual Partners and why Safe Sex is Important” is what the title read. 

“Well that was uncalled for Stevie. I just want you and Tony to be careful” she picked it back up.

Steve sputtered, “W-we haven’t ma.”

“Well of course Stevie but this is important for the near future” She remarked.

“N-near?!” Steve’s head almost imploded at the almost impure thoughts that entered his mind. 

She patted his head and pushed him towards his room. When Steve was alone in his room he thought about the future with Tony. Of course he wanted Tony, actually he was hoping that with his new body he could be connected to Tony in the new school year. Now it was different, he wanted passion and love. He couldn’t push Tony, he would have to save that talk for a later date. 

The doorbell rang as Steve finished dressing. He could smell his mother’s crock pot creation wafting upstairs. 

“He is upstairs dear” He heard his mother say. 

Steve met Tony at the bottom of the stairs. Okay this is getting silly, he saw Tony 2 hours ago, everytime it seems like it was too long. Steve took his hand and lead him up the stairs. Tony could almost feel the environment change, this was Steve’s room. The room smelled like Steve and it almost had the warm atmosphere carried with him. Steve sat him down on the bed. 

“We are in my room. I actually have a question for you” Steve said softly.  
“I have one for you as well” Tony smiled. 

“You first S-sweetheart” Steve stumbled over the endearment. 

Tony smiled brightly and turned towards Steve leaning forward to kiss him. Steve only had to correct a bit so that their lips met. It was a slow sweet kiss and they pulled back after a couple of seconds. 

“I want to feel you,” Tony realized what he said, “I mean I want to know your body. Wow this just keeps on getting worse and worse. I want to map you.”

Steve laughed and Tony blushed. 

“Yes Tony. I want you to. Mr. Murdock was saying something about familiarity using different senses” Steve kissed his red cheek. 

Steve laid down, Tony’s face was pretty red he noticed. Tony started by gliding a hand down one of his biceps. 

“You know the way I remember you, you were a lot smaller” Tony spoke in almost a whisper. 

“I hope that changes. I can be the man you need now” Steve said warmly. 

“You were that last year silly” Tony said softly as he felt across Steve’s chest. 

A feeling overtook Steve he really wanted to tell Tony he loved him but it was too soon. Steve settled for cupping Tony’s cheek savoring the feeling of Tony leaning into his touch. Steve brought Tony down on top of him and kissed him trying to convey all of his feelings. Tony thought sometimes that the feelings he had for Steve scared him, but he would be touching him or more recently kissing him, then he would feel like he belonged here. When they pulled back they rested their foreheads together.

They were in a comfortable silence as Tony finished his mapping of Steve’s body before resting his head on Steve’s shoulder when he laid down. Steve pulled Tony into his arms, resting his chin on Tony’s head. 

“Dating less than 24 hours and already cuddling” Tony sighed happily. 

“Many more cuddles to come” Steve breathed. 

“Oh yeah you had a request too right?” Tony asked, loathed to move. 

“I wanted to draw you. I mean I have drawn you a little before, but I wanted to use your textured pencil so you can feel how I draw you” Steve said pressing lips to Tony’s hair. 

“I didn’t bring it with me but come over tomorrow and you can” Tony said feeling giddy about Steve wanting to draw him. 

“Boys! Dinner!” Mrs. Rogers yelled up the stairs. 

Steve took Tony’s hand and lead him downstairs. 

Jarvis and Mrs. Rogers were already seated, and Steve sat Tony down across the little table. 

“Thank you for inviting us Sarah” Jarvis smiled as he started eating. 

“Yes this tastes amazing” Tony remarked as he ate. 

They spent the rest of dinner in light conversation about school and the clinic. They all went to the living room, Tony and Steve sitting close, his arm around Tony. Jarvis sat down with a cup of tea, and Mrs. Rogers sat down with a board game. 

Tony and Steve were on a team, Steve was whispering what was happening. The rest of the night was so much fun. Tony thought Jarvis deserved to have fun, as long as Tony had known him, he was around Tony. 

It was late and Jarvis went out to warm up the car. Steve brought Tony outside holding him rather close. 

“I know. I don’t want to leave either” Tony admitted. 

“I will see you tomorrow Sweetheart” Steve said more confidently. 

Tony smiled and kissed Steve goodbye. Jarvis clears his throat, Tony blushes realizing he got lost in Steve again. 

“See you tomorrow” Tony gives Steve an honest warm smile that makes Steve’s heart beat hard. 

“What will tomorrow bring” Steve mused.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony woke up with a warm presence next to him he could tell it was Steve instantly, Jarvis must have let him come up here. Tony felt up his arm to get Steve’s attention. 

“S-sorry, I hope you don’t mind me here. Your room doesn’t have any chairs”, Steve said hesitantly. 

When his query was answered with a snuggle to his arm he smiled and put the book he was reading down. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead softly. 

“Morning…” Tony yawned slightly and sighed happily to where he moved resting his face in Steve’s neck. 

Steve pet his hair, he was content laying here with a sleeping Tony but it was even better he was up. Steve wanted to be here every morning, maybe he was getting ahead of himself. 

“Hungry yet? Jarvis said he had breakfast close to done” Steve asked. 

Tony just lightly grumbled at the thought of moving. 

Steve just chuckled and kissed his hair. 

~~ 

Clint was fast asleep in his hammock, drooling on a sunday morning. Phil had entered the room when his knocking wasn’t answered, he paused when he saw the occupant was sleeping. Natasha said to come up here and get him for breakfast. Phil had gotten up early and made food for everyone, his mother’s own biscuits and gravy recipe. He hesitantly went up to Clint’s hammock and gently jostled his shoulder. Clint’s eyes became alert immediately and he fumbled and fell off the side landing he and Phil in a clump on the floor. 

“Fuck...ow…” Clint mumbled. 

“My sentiments exactly”, Phil rubbed his sore collarbone where Clint had landed on it. “Natasha sent me up here to get you up. I brought food.”

Clint woke up fully when food was mentioned, it was also at that point that he was pressed up snuggly on Phil. He jumped up with a hasty apologizing. 

“I am just glad you weren’t hurt”, Phil ruffled his bed head. 

Clint reddened slightly and batted Phil’s hand.   
“Come now it’s breakfast time”, Phil said with a smile. 

They made their way down to the table where everyone else was seated. 

“Oh the characteristic thump of Clint getting up” Natasha rolled her eyes as she said it.

Sam just chuckled. 

“Why do you sleep in a hammock Clint?” Phil asked as he helped prepare the plates. 

“Because sleeping in a hammock is cool” Clint replied casually. 

“We were short one bed due to the budget when Clint got here, so he opted for his own hammock. Even when we had enough money for one he refused it” Sam replied truthfully. 

Clint couldn’t take the expression on Phil’s face, he never really could tell the difference between pity and warmth. 

Clint decided to take the anger path to reply, “The circus made my brother and I sleep in that stupid hammock. I am used to it. I don’t need your sympathy.”

Phil decided to drop it. Sam looked disapprovingly at Clint for snapping at Phil while Natasha was silently drinking her coffee. 

Clint was quiet as he ate his biscuits and gravy, the spite made them taste slightly bitter. Phil look stirred but he would address it when he got Clint alone later. Phil was cleaning when Clint stormed off after breakfast, Natasha came over to help. 

“Clint is a defensive idiot. Sorry about it.” Natasha said methodically. 

Phil just sighed, he wasn’t even pitying Clint. Lately he had been hearing about Clint and his charity work, he dedication to archery and his drive to make it to the Olympics. Clint’s attitude at school was just a front. Phil wanted to know more about the real Clint. Phil was hoping to be some kind of friend to Clint and help him. 

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, “He is out back sulking in a tree.” 

Phil nodded and made his way to the backyard. 

“Clint?” Phil asked as he looked up in the oak. 

“Yes Mr. Coulson?” Clint replied snidely. 

Well there goes all of my progress Phil thought mutely. 

Phil couldn’t see Clint so he opted to climb. Clint’s face was surprised as he saw Phil pop up next to him.

“Well you didn’t want to talk to me like an adult”, Phil shrugged as he sat down beside Clint. 

“I just don’t like pity,” Clint sighed in defeat. “In the circus my brother and I were marketed as the amazing orphans. We got pity everyday. We didn’t even get out of that shit hole until they went bankrupt. Then the state separated us.” 

Phil could see the look of infinite sadness on Clint’s face and wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulders. 

“This is comfort not pity”, Phil said in clarification. 

Clint just laughed quietly and enjoyed the contact. 

~~~~

Tony was contently sitting on the couch laying on Steve’s shoulder listening to him draw. He was excited to feel what Steve was drawing with his textured pencil. 

“You know I will get you your own set of textured pencils so I can feel more of your drawings”, Tony said thoughtfully. 

“I would like that. Drawing is something that I enjoy doing so much that I want to share it with you even if it isn’t visually”, Steve said softly. 

“I was always trying to sneak a peek at your sketchbook when I sat next to you”, Tony picked up one of Steve’s hands. “You always showed such care when drawing. I practically carried your grade in the lab because you never paid attention.”

Steve chuckled and put his arm around Tony, kissing his forehead. 

“Says the person who sketched schematics next to me. I am sure the teacher had enough of both of us”, Steve remarked with humor in his voice. 

Tony just stuck his tongue out. 

Steve brought Tony’s face to his by the chin, breathing in before closing the distance. He really could never get over kissing Tony, it’s like he was addicted to it. Tony responded enthusiastically. Steve felt a little brave so he slid his hand slowly down the back of Tony’s shoulder to his lower back. Tony’s spine curved with the sensation. 

They both pulled back breathing a little heavy from lack of oxygen. Steve put their foreheads together and let enough time go bye to get their breathing back to normal. 

“When you went out with that girl last year it drove me crazy. Then she hurt you”, Tony said while shaking with anger. 

Steve stroked Tony’s cheek calmly. 

“She was the first person who wanted to go out with me. I was so enthusiastic I didn’t even see the prank coming. Do you remember who saved me?” Steve asked. 

“I did. You know sometimes I wonder if I would have pulled my head out of my ass enough to ask you out. I had the biggest crush on you. I guess it took losing my sight”, Tony laughed derisively and shook slightly. 

Steve pulled Tony into his arms. He wondered vaguely if Tony thought about this often. 

“You know. When this school year started, I was going to ask you out. I figured I was finally worthy enough for you,” Steve confessed.

Tony looked up in horror.

“No you were amazing before Steve. I was the one not worthy of you. I was a drunken whore, I was going to change for you but then the crash. Now I am not worthy for anyone. This is my penance.” Tony sounded haunted as tears slid down his face. 

Steve just hugged tighter, “You are an amazing person. You are the strongest person I know Tony. I wouldn’t want anyone else. What happened to you was an accident, not some cosmic show of karma. You were not a bad person.”

Tony’s crying slowed while Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony believed every word that Steve said, that wonderfully reliability that he only found in Steve. 

“Let’s focus on the future. Things happened to both of us. You are what’s important to me now.” Steve smiled into Tony’s hair. 

Steve felt fingers trace his smile, which only made him smile more. 

“This feels like the same smile when I gave you that eraser last year”, Tony smiled where he was tucked under Steve’s chin. 

“I still have that eraser”, Steve mumbled. 

Tony smoothed out his palm on Steve’s cheek to feel the heat which only made Steve blush more. Tony chuckled breathily. 

Jarvis smiled at the scene almost not wanting to call them for lunch. 

~~

“Stevie is there a reason why you are leaving at 5:30? Monday isn’t rotc day”, Mrs. Rogers said as she drank her tea. 

“I wanted to bring Tony coffee and make him breakfast.” Steve mumbled pulling on his bag.   
Mrs. Rogers just kissed his cheek and wished him a good day as he drove out of the driveway. 

Steve was excited, he had asked Jarvis if he could come early today and make Tony breakfast. Tony had gone to sleep early last night probably tired from crying. He had cried when he was feeling Steve’s sketch but they were happy tears. If he wanted to do anything it would be to boost Tony’s low self esteem. He just wanted Tony to see himself the way Steve saw him. 

Jarvis let him in and lead him to the kitchen. 

“Anthony usually wakes up at 6:30 so you have a bit”, Jarvis said while he started folding laundry in the living room. 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Steve looked around thoughtfully.

Steve got to work sauteing mushrooms and onions, pulling the rest of the ingredients for omelettes together. He then squeezed some oranges, popped in some toast and french pressed the coffee. 

Steve arranged the food for both himself and Tony on a tray. He picked it up and started towards Tony’s room. 

“Jarvis there is a plate for you on the table”, Steve said as he passed. 

“Thank you Steven, that was thoughtful” Jarvis smiled and headed into the kitchen. 

Steve opened Tony’s bedroom, and paused for a moment looking at his sleeping boyfriend. Tony had the covers half on, his hair was sticking up in all directions, and he was snoring softly. As Steve was putting the tray down on the bedside table he remarked how beautiful Tony looked. 

Steve climbed in next to Tony and kissed his forehead. 

“Wake up sweetheart, I have a surprise for you”, Steve said just loud enough for Tony to start stirring. 

“Hey you”, Tony said groggily. “Didn’t expect you. Could get used to waking up like this.” 

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed”, Steve said as he kissed Tony. 

“Mmm, probably have bad morning breath.” Tony remarked, not quite awake. 

Steve just chuckled and pecked his lips. Steve settled Tony between his legs as he put the tray in front of them both. 

“Smells amazing!” Tony said as he laid back into Steve’s chest. 

“I made omelettes, toast, orange juice and your favorite coffee.” Steve said kissing the back of Tony’s neck. 

“Thanks honey.” Tony kissed the back of Steve’s hand. 

Steve smiled brightly, “That was your first endearment.” 

“Many more to come honey bear.” Tony chuckled as he sipped the coffee. 

They spent the rest of the hour enjoying the wonderful breakfast Steve had made. Steve fed Tony the amazing food and Tony was trying to shove the toast into Steve’s face. The morning was filled with laughter and kisses. Tony wanted every morning to be like this, he might have just found the reason to live. 

Steve went downstairs to clean the dishes while Tony took a shower and got dressed. 

“How did your breakfast go Steven?” Jarvis asked sipping his own coffee at the counter. 

“Wonderful. Tony is incredible. I could spend every waking and non waking moment with him” Steve blushed red as his confession just flowed out. 

“I am happy you are making Anthony happy, he is like a son to me. He never really had a father”, Jarvis said carefully. 

“Mr. Stark wasn’t his father?” Steve assumed. 

“Oh he was. He never paid much mind to Anthony. Mr. Stark pretty much just treated him as the heir of his company and nothing more. I never left because of Anthony, I didn’t want to leave him alone...” Jarvis said with history behind his words. 

“I don’t understand how a child genius with so much love to give never got it from the person he wanted most.” Jarvis continued. 

“Well, I think it’s a bit soon to tell Tony but,” Steve looked around and leaned into Jarvis, “I fell in love with Tony a couple of weeks ago. I will give enough to him for many lifetimes.” 

Jarvis smiled and patted Steve on the back. Tony came in carrying his shoulder bag dressed in jeans and an ACDC shirt. Steve went over and smoothed Tony’s hair where it was sticking up. 

“Sorry Steve, my hair doesn’t coif very well”, Tony teased. 

“Wouldn’t change it even if I could.” Steve kissed it. 

Steve got him in the car and they drove to school. Steve dropped Tony off at his first class and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll see you after class”, Steve left Tony at his chair. 

Tony spent the lesson more or less thinking entirely of Steve. It was amazing how lovesick he was after the weekend spent together and Steve leaving him now. Before he knew it the bell rang for the first break. Tony waited outside of the room but Steve seemed to be running late, he was usually on time. 

The vibration in his bracelet went off as someone approached him. Tony felt someone, not Steve, grab his arm painfully. 

“What the hell! Layoff!” Tony hissed. 

“Oh I won’t.” Justin Hammer said from Tony’s opposite side. 

Tony’s stomach dropped hearing his voice. A hand came up and clapped over Tony’s mouth. Tony licked it out of spite and he earned himself a punch as they dragged him somewhere. His disorientation grew worse the farther he went, he was still dazed from the punch. He was put into a car and lost consciousness when a cloth was pressed to his nose and mouth. 

 

Steve ran up to the classroom and looked around. Tony wasn’t there, something was wrong, Tony didn’t even go to the bathroom without Steve leading him there. 

“So Steve, I have been meaning to talk to you”, Sharon purred as she walked up to him. 

“Not now Sharon. Have you see Tony Stark?” Steve glanced around worriedly. 

Sharon looked put out, “He went off in the parking lot with Hammer, probably to some rich boy whore party.” 

Steve turned towards her fuming. 

“Do not talk about Tony like that!” Steve bit out as he took off towards the Principal's office.

Tony was in trouble, he could feel it. He hoped to God Tony was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new Beta SarahtheDragon. She is amazing~
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger but its what all the cool authors do :p  
> Just kidding. You will enjoy it, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Darkness was something Tony was used to at this point. Waking up and seeing nothing was not new. Now waking up somewhere he didn’t know without his bracelets, or without Steve, he was going into a panicked state. He kept his eyes screwed shut so they wouldn’t know of his weakness. He focused and guessing where he was. He was propped up in a chair somewhere with Justin Hammer as company. Tony felt the hair on his arms rise and knew it wasn’t from the air conditioning.

“So Stark, do you know why you are here?” Hammer said cooly, thankfully missing the start of Tony’s panic attack. 

“Kidnapped...by..a.. creepy bastard.” Tony gasped out. 

Justin quirked an eyebrow, “Something wrong Anthony?”

Tony didn’t give him the satisfaction of replying and tried to center himself. He was almost reaching calm when a swift kick to his ribs brought him back to gasping. Tony doubled over in pain, he was pretty sure some ribs were cracked. He drew in a shaky breath praying that he would be able to be with Steve again. 

~~

“Principle Fury. I have reason to believe Tony has been kidnapped by Justin Hammer.” Steve managed through a tight worried voice. 

“I will call the authorities.” Fury said cooly. 

“I request Hammer’s home address. I will go get him myself. The authorities have likely been influenced to not go over there.” Steve said as he thought strategically. 

Fury raised an eyebrow and seemed to debate something internally. The door opened and Natasha walked in with a copy of Hammer’s address. 

“Let’s go. I’ll get Clint, Thor and Bruce.” She said as she turned around to get Clint. 

“Dammit. Remind me to tell my friends at the CIA about her,” Fury sighed “One peep of this to the board and they will have my head. Keep it quiet Rogers.”

Steve nodded and turned around, he ran to his car. He was formulating plans in his head as he waited for the others. He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

~~ 

While Hammer repeatedly punched Tony in the face, Tony was feeling his year of pent up frustration at him intensify. Tony had fallen off of the chair at some point, knocked off by one of the many blows to his face and chest. The cold cement not softening any of the blows anymore than the chair did. He had landed awkwardly on his arm which sent a stabbing pain through his body but there was nothing he could do to protect himself. He was gasping as it was painful to draw breath into his bruised lungs, he felt his lungs wheeze in and out with every gasp. Tony was trembling on the floor trying to not give Justin the satisfaction of crying out and yelling for help. One of the thugs gave him a hard kick in his lower back and he whimpered between clenched teeth. He was starting to lose control over his reactions, the pain was horrendous. 

“Isn’t this just great. When we have our so called ‘boy’ fights here, we have everything in place to prevent discovery. The police won’t come within a mile of this place if called. My father will pay for everything to keep this silent,” Justin said reveling in his supposed superiority. 

Tony just took a shaky breath, breathing hurt too much. 

Justin shouted for one of the goons to pick up Tony. Tony felt the world around him spin as he was roughly pulled up by the front of his shirt and then shoved against the wall. 

“Rich boys like us don’t get happy endings when bad things happen. We can’t even buy them,” Justin laughed derisively, “Steve doesn’t actually love you. Love means nothing, especially when directed at us Tony. We can’t be loved.”

Tony’s eyes flew open, his milky eyes wanting to form a glare. 

“Maybe you can’t, you can never have what I have with Steve.” Tony said in a low voice relaying the emotion his eyes couldn’t. 

Justin just laughed as he looked straight into Tony’s eyes. 

“Oh that is just pathetic. You can’t even see your precious Steve. So little Tony is blind!” He just continued laughing, “I think he needs a little nap boys.” 

The punch came and rattled Tony’s head against the wall. Tony didn’t think a nap sounded too bad at that point. 

~~ 

Steve stood outside the manor taking strategic looks around. 

“Clint, there are three security cameras, think you can get them?” Steve asked. 

Clint fired off the arrows with practiced precision and shattered the lenses. Steve was about to ask Natasha if she could do something about the lock but she was already putting her tools away after picking it and slowly opening the door.

“You know for a family in the technology business they seem to resort to some archaic security measures,” Natasha said evenly. 

Steve just blinked and continued moving down the front walkway. Thor and himself were leading the way after Natasha picked the front lock. The long hallways were starting to wind around in many directions. Tony could be anywhere, Steve thought to himself as he felt his frustration grow.

Suddenly Natasha held her hand up to silence them. Her and Clint moved up to adjacent corners opening up to a room. Steve held his position with Bruce and Thor behind him. Steve could hear muffled talking coming from the next room over. 

“Yeah the big man is beating up a blind kid,” one of the thugs said with a laugh. 

“He must have some kind of superiority complex to do that” the other one answered. 

Before anyone could move, Bruce was on the move. One minute Bruce was glowering, then he was in the room beating up the thugs with swift movements meant to immobilize them quickly. Steve silently thanked Bruce’s anger management therapy via karate. 

“Where is Stark?” Bruce said in a dangerously low voice to one of the still conscious thugs. 

“I-in the room down that hall and to the left!” the thug said terrified. 

Bruce just clocked him and he lost consciousness. 

“Pathetic,” Bruce said as he threw him to the ground. 

Steve once again took point as they made their way down the hall to the indicated room. Natasha took less time with this lock, and cracked it open. Everyone held their breath as the door swung open. 

Laying in the middle of the floor was Tony all bruised and battered. His face had swollen up and was bleeding sluggishly. Tony’s arm was at a strange angle, and the bruises had turned a sickening hue of purple. 

Steve stepped forward shaking, sinking to his knees as he reached for Tony. Steve carefully put his fingers to Tony’s wrist to check for a pulse and almost cried in relief that it was still there. Bruce had come back to the room after looking around in adjacent rooms and knelt next to Tony. 

“We can’t stay here long, but I need to put a splint around his arm. He needs to get to the hospital immediately.” Bruce said in a doctor like voice. He sent Natasha and Clint to search for a couple pieces of wood and some cloth which they found quickly and gave to him.

Steve nodded and cupped Tony’s face. He had no words, to see Tony like this broke his heart. It only took Steve being a few minutes late for this to happen. He vowed that he would protect Tony no matter what from now on.   
Bruce finished wrapping Tony’s arm in the wooden panels and some linen. Steve carefully held Tony close to him as he stood up. Bruce moved Tony’s head so it was comfortable against Steve’s shoulder. Steve kissed Tony’s forehead whispering that it was going to be okay. 

“So has he woken up yet?” Justin asked as he entered the doorway and froze. 

Without hesitation Thor turned and struck Justin across the face. Justin stumbled back feeling disoriented. 

Steve just walked up to him, “You will leave him alone. If you don’t, I will do everything in my power to make you pay... Thor that is enough, let’s get Tony to the hospital.” 

Steve wouldn’t let go of Tony, and sat in the backseat. Natasha got into the driver’s seat, Thor and Clint shared the front passenger, and Bruce was in the back looking Tony over. 

Steve has Tony’s hand in his slowly tracing comforting circles when he felt Tony move slightly and whimper in pain. 

“Shh sweetheart, you are okay. I am here, take it easy.” Steve said soothingly. 

“S..teve?” Tony wheezed out. 

“I know. Shh just rest. You will be okay,” Steve said trying to calm him down. 

Natasha pulled up to the emergency room and rushed in to get the personnel. A stretcher was wheeled out and Steve gently laid Tony down. 

“We have it from here sir. The waiting room is to the right,” one of the nurses said. 

Steve’s heart clenched but he knew he had to let them take care of Tony. Natasha gently pulled his hand off of the stretcher. 

“We… need to call Jarvis.” Steve finally let a single tear slide down his face as he got his phone.

“I’ll take care of it. Thor can you please take Steve to the waiting room?” Natasha said gently. 

“Aye,” Thor said while he made his way to Steve’s side and led him to the waiting room. 

Steve was almost numb waiting there. Jarvis showed up as soon as he was able to come. He was sitting next to Steve in companionship. Tony had been in surgery for 4 hours when Steve’s mother showed up after closing the clinic.   
Sarah was speaking to Tony’s doctor in hushed tones as she was trying to get a grasp of his injuries. She turned around and faced the room. 

“Tony is going to be fine. He is stable and just got out of surgery. He is going to have a long recovery period ahead of him. He has 8 broken bones in all and numerous deep tissue bruises” she paused, “He is going to need you all.” 

Steve just got up and sunk against his mother. The guilt of leaving Tony alone after class even if it was a few minutes was eating him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to my Beta SarahtheDragon. She is amazing and this wouldn't be going out without her. 
> 
> Sorry guys this chapter was brought to you by procrastination. I am in the middle of a break in school and I literally do nothing all day.


	11. Chapter 11

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was almost a soothing balm to Steve. It meant Tony was still alive. Steve was at Tony’s bedside since he came out of surgery almost 6 hours ago. Tony looked at peace sleeping there, completely different when he woke in pain in the car. Jarvis was finishing paperwork at the nursing desk looking older than he was. 

Steve had been deep in thought, he was holding Tony’s hand as if it was the only thing grounding him. Steve couldn’t leave Tony, not now, not ever. 

“Stevie?” Mama Rogers put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve looked up at her sadness still polluting his crystal blue eyes. 

She gave him a kiss on the hair, and he smiled a little. 

“I brought you some food” she said as she put a sandwich on the bedside table, “make sure to eat something Stevie.” 

She paused as Steve turned back to Tony. Mrs. Rogers leaned over and kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“You will be okay dear,” she said quietly before leaving. 

Steve ate a sandwich one handed his mother set next to him while the other grasped Tony’s hand that was not covered in a cast. 

Jarvis came in after he was finished talking to the doctor, looking weary. Steve noticed it was night, Jarvis should really go home and rest. 

“Jarvis, I know you probably don’t want to go home right now but I can stay here with him. I don’t plan on leaving here. I’ll call you if anything happens. Please go home and rest.” Steve said with a smile. 

Jarvis sighed and nodded slowly. Steve watched him go and squeezed Tony’s hand. 

“He is worried about you sweetheart. You will be fine though,” Steve said as he ran circles with his thumb on the back of Tony’s hand. 

Steve sat vigil all night, intently watching Tony and holding his hand firmly incase he woke up. He really couldn’t sleep, the images of Tony barely breathing and bleeding had been haunting him. Tears started leaking from Steve’s eyes. He had been so collected when they confronted Hammer and in front of Jarvis, but he couldn’t stop the tears. 

Steve had fallen in love with Tony all over again this year. Tony was just what made life complete for Steve. Almost losing him was something that had scared Steve like nothing had before. When Tony re entered his life after the summer, Steve was honestly happy. Steve didn’t mind his blindness, Tony was still Tony, and that’s who Steve needed in his life. Steve wasn’t even expecting Tony to respond to his previously unrequited feelings, but that day on the beach when they kissed Steve had been the happiest. 

The hand he was holding was slightly wet from the tears that had dripped down from his face. He felt Tony’s grip tighten on his hand, Steve hurriedly looked up. 

“Steve?” Tony asked as he started to wake. 

“Tony…” Steve’s voice was raw with emotion. 

Tony started to smile but winced slightly when his torn lip was pulled. Steve just reached forward and was careful not to put weight on Tony while he embraced him. 

Tony couldn’t really move his sluggish limbs but managed to put his unbroken arm around Steve. He could hear Steve mumbling into his neck one hundred miles per hour, and he could feel wetness on his neck. 

“M’ fault, I am so sorry Tony.” Steve mumbled. 

“Not your fault, Hammer is just a jealous dick.” Tony slurred slightly. 

Steve cupped Tony’s face and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. 

“I promise you, I will protect you. Tony you are important to me, you complete my life.” Steve took a deep breath, “I love you.”

Tony gave a warm smile and felt his way to Steve’s face. 

“You gave me meaning in my new life. I really can’t survive without you. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I love you too.” Tony said warmly. 

Steve smiled widely and settled himself next to Tony on the bed carefully. They intertwined their fingers, Steve leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. 

“I have a broken arm don’t I?” Tony sighed. 

“Some broken ribs and bruised tissue as well.” Steve said in a weary voice. 

“This is the second time I have woken up like this. After the accident it was worse though.” Tony said quietly. 

Steve continued massaging Tony’s hand where they were entwined. 

“I had a panic attack when I woke up because I couldn’t see. After I had calmed down they explained to me what had happened.” 

Tony brought their entwined hands to rest on the middle of Tony’s chest. 

“I had pieces of metal lodged in my chest, I needed hours of surgery to get them all out. I can’t see it but it feels like a lot of scarring there. They didn’t even tell me my parents died until I was about to be discharged. The worst part was, I wasn’t even surprised they hadn’t visited. If my father had survived the crash, he wouldn’t want a blind son.” Tony said with a slight undertone of sadness. 

Steve kissed him slowly and squeezed his hand. 

“You mean the world to me, no matter what happens to you.” Steve whispered as he rested his forehead against Tony’s.

Tony had slightly wet eyes. The shiny texture on his cloudy brown eyes created a visually stunning effect for Steve. Tony was so beautiful and handsome, and any other synonyms to those descriptive words. 

“You know, I was grateful that my tear ducts were undamaged. Its the small things when you are blind.” Tony said with a sniffle. 

“You are so beautiful.” Steve blurted out putting his thoughts into words and immediately smacked his hand over his mouth. 

Tony blushed a bit at that.

“Didn’t mean to say that out loud?” Tony said in a teasing tone with a small smile.

“I meant it, just not in words out loud.” Steve said with a deep blush. 

Tony wiggled around but winced in pain when he felt a spike of pain shoot through his ribs. “I can’t move to kiss you. Come here.” 

Steve bent down and kissed Tony again, a bit longer and a bit gentler. When he pulled back Tony was leaning into the hand Steve Used to cup the side of his face.

Tony winced, “I think the meds are starting to wear off.”   
“I’ll call the nurse” Steve said getting up and pressing the red call button to signal the nurses. 

Steve watched as the nurse came in and asked how Tony was doing and replaced the IV bag and medicine. Jarvis came in as well and smiled brightly when he saw that Tony was up. Steve was happy and he felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I thought it was a good place to end this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

“Steve its been 2 weeks, I am sure I can walk by myself. Come on, I just came home from the hospital,” Tony said from his bridal position in Steve’s arms. 

Steve just ignored him by placing a kiss on his forehead and continued walking up the stairs to Tony’s room. 

Steve pushed opened the door with his hip and laid Tony down gently on his bed. 

“The doctor said take it real easy. They just took your rib brace off and I don’t want you to aggravate anything.” Steve said as he laid down next to Tony, letting him lay his head on his shoulder. 

Tony huffed lightly and felt across Steve’s body to find his hand so he could play with Steve’s fingers. Steve just chuckled and kissed Tony’s hair. 

“Just let me be stubborn and overprotective for a bit. I love you and I never want anything like that to happen to you again.” Steve said honestly. 

“You know Hammer won’t stop…” Tony said quietly. 

Steve’s heart almost broke with the slight fear in Tony’s voice. 

“Believe me. He will never do that again to you.” Steve said evenly. 

Tony’s hands slid to the sides of Steve’s face and he kissed Steve slowly. 

Steve cradled Tony as he brought him to his chest gently. Tony smiled and nuzzled into Steve’s neck. Tony enjoyed when Steve held him like this, they felt so close, he could feel Steve’s heartbeat. Steve carded his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Want to go on a date with me tonight?” Steve asked quietly. 

Tony nodded, “Where are we going?” 

“Oh here. I have a plan.” Steve smiled. 

“You and your plans.” Tony chuckled breathily. 

“Why don’t you take a nap sweetheart? I’ll wake you when it’s plan time.” Steve gave him another kiss. 

“Mmmkay.” Tony said with a yawn. 

He could feel Steve by his side until he settled into sleep. Steve smiled and kissed his forehead feather light before walking to the backyard. 

~~

Sam was on the phone and Clint was listening around the corner. 

“I would like to take her but we have a strict budget as it is. We recently had a portion of our funding cut. I know she has no where to go. Do you think this is easy for me? Why do you think I take care of them like my own family?” Sam’s voice was getting stressed and he was rubbing his throbbing leg, extreme stress always made his injury worse. 

Clint sat down on the couch contemplative. His birthday was soon, he would age out of the system. 

~~

Tony woke with a featherlight kiss to his forehead.

“Time to wake up sweetheart,” Steve said softly. 

Tony stretched and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as he was lifted. Steve made his way carefully to the back patio. He set Tony down gently on the couch next to the warm firepit. He draped a soft blanket around Tony’s shoulders. Tony was adorable as he snuggled into the blanket. 

“I am going to get the food real quick then be back.” Steve said with a quick peck. 

Tony sat against the pillow and his heart swelled as he felt the warmth seep into him. His boyfriend was really the most considerate and affectionate. 

Steve brought a tray of delicious finger foods that he made himself. He really liked cooking for Tony, he was always so appreciative. Tony took a sniff of the first plate he was given, it was tomatoes, olive oil and some sort of bread. 

“Bruschetta?” Tony said as a guess. 

“Correct.” Steve said with a peck to his cheek. 

Steve settled in and put an arm around Tony, laying his cheek on Tony’s hair. They ate playfully with little kisses between bites. Tony just couldn’t stop thinking how lucky he was. He wouldn’t even dream of having this type of relationship last year, he thought it too out of his reach. Last year he would have probably taken Steve to bed and forgot about him the next morning. Right, bed, Tony bit his lip. Truth be told he was terrified, he wanted Steve that was for sure, all of these emotions over the past couple of weeks had put desire on the front burner. The way he was now, blind, he was more uncertain than anything. Sex had always been a visual thing for him in the past. 

Steve felt Tony suddenly turn contemplative next to him. 

“Something wrong sweetheart?” Steve stroked his cheek comfortingly. 

Tony shook his head, “Nothing.” 

Tony didn’t want to worry about that right now, just sink into Steve’s warmth which was much better than the fire. Steve just stroked his hair and placed kisses everywhere he could reach. 

“Do you mind if I spent the night?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

Tony blushed deeply. 

“N-not like that” Steve stammered. 

“I knew that” Tony paused, “I actually wanted to ask you the same. I don’t really want you to leave me yet.”

Steve squeezed his hand at his soft confession. 

“I’ll always be here when you want me” Steve said softly. 

Tony just nuzzled into his chest and relaxed into Steve’s arms, he was perfectly content. 

After some dessert and the fire has died down to a soft glow Steve noticed Tony was falling asleep on him. 

“Time for bed sweetheart” Steve picked Tony up and brought him back to the bedroom. Tony was wrapped around Steve’s torso and clinging pretty hard in his half asleep state. Steve chuckled and detached Tony who woke up at the loss of warmth. 

“Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed” Steve said nudging Tony into the bathroom. 

Tony complied and closed the door behind him. Steve got changed into a tank and shorts and sat down on the bed. This was going to be the first night they spent together in the same bed, Steve knew he shouldn’t over think this. He didn’t even know what he wanted physically, as he had no experience in fulfilling those needs. Steve wasn’t ready he knew that, and he also knew Tony had previous experience, which made his anxiety about the whole situation a little worse. All he did know for sure is that he wanted Tony in his arms tonight just to reaffirm his vitality, the rest could come later. 

Tony came out in a t-shirt and boxers yawing as he made his way to the bed and got under the covers. He laid there awkwardly not sure what to do when Steve pulled him into a spooning position confidently. Tony’s body relaxed as Steve placed a palm over his heart and kissed his hair. 

Steve heard Tony’s breathing even out as he fell asleep. He loved Tony with all of his heart and that was enough for now. He wanted to be here with his beloved in his arms, and no where else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started summer school and it's really intense so all day I spend all day studying. I will give you a long chapter soon. Thank you again for the support and amazingly positive comments.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tony you really should have been there. Steve was amazing” Clint said enthusiastically. 

Clint was sitting on the bed next to Tony catching him up on what was happening at school. Steve had returned to school, but Tony still had a week before he could go back. Clint came over to keep Tony company because Steve was at JROTC practice. Steve was only at school one day and apparently Hammer had smirked at him almost in triumph. 

“I cannot forget the words Tony” Clint recounted, “He held Hammer against the lockers and said ‘Don’t you dare touch him again. I will make you regret the day you chose to bully Tony. You will never have what we have. I love him and you will never make us question that,’ “

Tony smiled warmly with a slight blush, remembering Steve’s promise to protect him. 

“Steve is a wonderful boyfriend, and you fit him well. I still remember him making googly eyes at you all last year, and vice versa” Clint had a teasing tone. 

Tony blushed deeper. 

“Fine. I did have a crush on him but he was just so nice and I didn’t want to drag him through the mud, I was a coward” Tony’s smile faltered a bit, “I wish I could have been with him when I could still see.”

Clint put a hand on Tony’s arm, “What’s wrong? You are together now.”

“Well, I feel like I want to move our relationship forward but I haven’t, you know, since I lost my sight” Tony admitted. 

“Oh, sex, right. Well I would suggest talking to someone. I imagine it would be different without sight, you probably can’t do what you did before” Clint supplied helpfully. 

Tony was surprised that Clint was being so open and willing to talk to him about this. Tony was closest with Clint and Bruce but Bruce would freak out if he brought this up. 

“I could talk to the leader of the support group I go to. He was teaching me how to perceive the other senses before I got injured” Tony was thinking out loud. 

“Maybe you can go with Steve?” Clint supplied. 

“I don’t know if I want Steve to know how uneasy I am” Tony murmured. 

Clint just rolled his eyes but Tony didn’t know that.

~~   
Steve pulled up Tony’s driveway, and paused to think about the day. Thank goodness Principal Fury had decided to overlook his affirmation to Hammer, he didn’t regret it for a minute. He made a promise to Tony to protect him, and was willing to do anything to assure that. Steve had never been more grateful for his growth spurt than now, he could protect Tony now. 

He made his way through the house and knocked on Tony’s door, he heard laughing coming from inside. Clint had promised him to spend time with Tony today because he was busy. Steve came in and smiled when he saw Clint with his ipod out listening to a comedy podcast. 

Tony’s ears perked up when he heard the door open. 

“Well that is either Jarvis, Steve or a robber. If it’s the latter take Clint, he is prettier” Tony said dramatically. 

“Well not in my opinion” Steve made his way across the room and kissed Tony’s waiting lips. 

“Heard you defended my honor today” Tony said as he pulled Steve down to sit next to him on the bed. 

Steve took Tony’s hand and squeezed, “It’s my solemn duty.” 

Clint mumbled, “I am too pretty.” 

Tony laughed and leaned against Clint who was on his other side. 

“I am sure that TA would agree” Tony said teasingly. 

Clint heated up and Tony put the back of his hand on Clint’s cheek. 

“Someone is warm” Tony chuckled and patted Clint on the shoulder. 

“Wait Mr. Coulson?” Steve said finally getting it. 

“You are just too precious Steve” Tony leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah he has been coming to the orphanage every week outside of volunteer hours. He keeps bringing food, and I don’t really know, talks in depth to me. I mean I feel like I am more of me around him than I am alone. He has taken to meeting me in my tree spot and talking for hours” Clint admitted. 

“At first I was appalled, because Coulson and I just butt heads all the time” Tony added. 

“I told you, he is really a different person outside of that suit” Clint defended.   
“I said ‘at first’ cupcake. I seriously want to spend time with Coulson outside of school. Even though I can’t see his magic tricks, I can still appreciate them” Tony said with a smile. 

“He does this really cool one with 3 cards and…” Clint started regaling the trick enthusiastically for Tony. 

For Steve this was the first time he had seen Clint so animated about something besides archery. He was happy for Clint.

Clint looked at his phone. 

“Oh I gotta go. Sam is expecting me home for dinner” Clint got up and hurried out the door. 

“I am sure it doesn’t have to do with Coulson bringing dinner~” Tony called after him. 

Steve laughed and pulled Tony to lay on top of him. 

“Hi” Steve breathed before closing the space between their lips. 

Tony had to reluctantly surface for air and laid his head on Steve’s chest. Steve carded his fingers through Tony’s hair gently. 

“How are you feeling today? You got your xrays today, how did they turn out?” Steve asked. 

“I am almost healed up. I’ll still be a bit tender because of the body tissue damage but I go back to school on Monday” Tony sighed happily. 

“That’s good news” Steve found his way to Tony’s lips again. 

This time Steve was a bit more exploratory moving his hands around Tony’s body. Steve blushed a bit when he realized his hand was on Tony’s butt. He gave it an experimental squeeze and Tony let out an amazing sound. Tony was surprised when he moaned from a butt squeeze but it felt different, more intense. Before he knew it he was hard and he could feel Steve’s excitement below him. They pulled back and they were both impossibly red. 

“I think its time to have a conversation about this” Steve said almost strained. 

“Maybe we better calm down first” Tony commented. 

~~ 

Dinner was amazing, Phil had cooked roast chicken. After all was consumed he and Phil went up the tree. Clint relaxed with his back on the trunk ready to make a confession.  
“I turn 18 next week and” he paused “I am going to leave here.”

Phil turned and looked at him surprised. 

“Why are you leaving aren’t they your family? What will you do?” Phil asked concerned.

“Sam was asked to take a girl last week and he couldn’t because there are too many kids here already. After I turn 18 I can get a living stipend from the government but that can take months because of the backlog. So I think I’ll crash in the locker room for now, I mean it’s open 24 hours” Clint explained. 

“Stay with me in my apartment” Phil said quickly. 

Clint was floored and stammered out something that sounded like what. 

“I live alone, you can stay with me. I can take you to school with me in the mornings and you will have a place to sleep. I can even stay after when you have archery practice” Phil offered. 

“I don’t know Phil. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you like that” Clint said quietly. 

“Please” Phil looked pleading, “I don’t want you staying in the locker room. I want you to be safe and in a stable environment.”

“Okay” Clint said finally.

Phil smiled widely and put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. 

Clint’s heart sped up, man he was in trouble. 

~~

Steve and Tony leaned into each other at the headboard. Steve sighed. 

“I am a virgin” he admitted. 

“But I thought you and Sharon” Tony said questioningly. 

“She was only my sort of girlfriend for 2 weeks. Remember that party where you saved me. Well I broke up with her after that and she didn’t take it well. She basically spread that I had a bad performance in the bedroom but we never made it there” Steve explained. 

Tony was mumbling under his breath what a bitch he thought Sharon was. 

Steve laughed and kissed Tony’s cheek. 

“I am sure I said it before but thank you for saving me that night” Steve said with a smile. 

“You know I was going to confess to you that night but I chickened out” Tony admitted. 

“Hey we are together now” Steve answered. 

“But I don’t get to see you smile, or watch you draw. There are just so many things I wish I could have but I can’t” Tony said getting kind of teary. 

Steve held Tony close and let him continue. 

“I haven’t told you but I am scared of being intimate with you. I have no idea what to expect, I haven’t had anyone since my accident and it’s always been such a visual thing for me. And I want to so bad because this is the first time it will actually mean something.” Tony was rambling. 

Steve was whispering how much he loved Tony and waited for the sniffles to quiet down. 

“How about we get some advice? I am sure Mr. Murdock will help. I have no idea where I am going to get advice from, I honestly have no idea what to do” Steve supplied. 

“Well don’t try porn, they make poor choices” Tony laughed quietly. 

Steve reddened and Tony could feel the heat on the top of his head and laughed more. 

“We will figure this out Tony. I don’t want us to do anything until we are both comfortable with the idea” Steve said confidently. 

“Everyday I wonder how I got you” Tony commented

“Easy… I fell in love with you” Steve said kissing Tony’s hair. 

“I love you too” Tony said in a happy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluffy fluff, I'll get back to the story now. I am a hopeless romantic. I love me some good fluff.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was leaning against Steve under the tree they were all grouped under during their lunch period. Tony always hated Mondays but today was alright, it was his first day back. Thor was talking about some football thing, but Tony was content ignoring him and leaning into Steve.

 

“You feeling okay?” Steve whispered.

 

“Yes, It feels good to be back. Teachers didn’t expect me to have everything done and more when I came back,” Tony huffed. “I am not a genius or anything.”

 

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony’s hair.

 

“You busy tonight?” Steve asked with slight trepidation.

 

“No, why whats up?” Tony asked curious about his tone.

 

“I wanted to ask you on a date tonight.” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand he was holding.

 

Tony quirked his brow but decided not to comment on the fact that Steve asked him out all the time.

 

“Of Course.” Tony smiled and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve had been a little more attentive than usual today. Tony knew it was from the guilt that Tony had been taken while waiting for Steve after class. They had that conversation a million times but Tony knew his boyfriend too well to know he wouldn’t let it go.

 

For the remaining two classes of the day Steve showed up right on the dot after Tony was out of class. He suspected that Steve was also on the lookout for Hammer but Tony doubted Justin was going to be making trouble anytime soon.

 

They walked out of school hand in hand to Steve’s car. Steve buckled Tony in and pecked his cheek. Tony was okay with a little coddling if it made Steve feel better. Steve brought Tony to the door and kissed him softly.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 6, Sweetheart,” Steve said softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Tony said with a smile.

 

Tony made his way inside and sighed happily as he sat on the couch.

 

“Good day back Anthony?” Jarvis asked while ruffling Tony’s hair.

 

“A wonderful day. Oh Steve and I are going on a date tonight!” Tony smiled happily.

“Wonderful. You look happier than I have seen you in awhile.” Jarvis commented.

 

“Steve is good for me. He helped me accept who I was and who I am. I really love him, and I can say it’s the first time I have honestly felt that way.” Tony admitted.

 

“Steven is a good person, I approve.” Jarvis said in an extra british voice.

 

Tony laughed, “Of course. Otherwise you wouldn’t have let him in the house let alone allow him in my room.”

 

“Indeed.” Jarvis remarked.

 

“Well I am going to hit the shop. Come and get me at 5 to get ready, please?” Tony asked.

 

“I will make sure you are punctual as always, Sir.” Jarvis said as Tony made his way down to his shop.

 

He always felt in his element when he was in his workshop, it was his domain. Tony felt around for his textured pencil and current blueprint. Tony was so happy that he could still build. Sure it was difficult but he was about to change that. His current project was a robotic assistant that would gather materials and tools for him to build with. The coding was already down for the AI component, now he just had to build it. Circuits were still very hard to build, it had taken him 20 tries before he got the bracelet circuits set up.

 

He was working contently when large arms wrapped behind him. Tony laid back into what he knew was Steve’s chest.

 

“I came early because mom said I was being fidgety.” Steve said with a chuckle.

 

Tony stood and turned around in Steve’s arms. Steve cupped his chin and kissed Tony softly. They pulled back after a moment.

 

“Hi sweetheart.” Steve said while stroking Tony’s cheek.

 

“Hi. So do I have to get ready early?”

 

“No our reservations aren’t until 6 and its only 4:30. I’ll just sketch here. What are you working on?” Steve asked as he peered over Tony’s shoulder to the blueprint.

 

“A robot to help me around the lab.” Tony answered as he sat back down and felt around where he left off.

 

Steve sometimes forgot how genius his boyfriend was.

“That is incredible Tony. Do you need any help?” Steve asked eagerly.

 

“Not yet honey. I am still in the designing phase. We will go together to get supplies next week.” Tony explained.

 

“I can’t wait. Also I told Jarvis already but Mom invited you guys to thanksgiving dinner next week” Steve sounded excited.

 

“Jarvis and I will be happy to come. We never had a big dinner on thanksgiving. Jarvis would go buy us turkey legs and we would eat them in the kitchen out of my parent’s sight.” Tony commented.

 

“Wait. Never?” Steve asked surprised.

 

“Howard never liked holidays. He considered them unneeded and a waste of time. Jarvis was always the one to give me presents on christmas, candy on halloween, and presents for my birthday.” Tony sighed.

 

“Even your birthday you didn’t get presents?” Steve was squeezing Tony’s hand.

 

“My birthday was always a public event to plug some form of product or partnership Stark Industries had recently made. It was never about me. Unfortunately last year I had discovered alcohol and the subsequent drunkenness at my birthday gala, it was a shame on the Stark name.” Tony recounted with a sad tone.

 

Steve pulled Tony onto the couch so Tony could lay on him. He was combing his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony just leaned into the touch.

 

“Last year, I remember you giving me that drawing of me sleeping in class. That was the most amazing present I had ever received!” Tony smiled thinking back.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to give you. I must have cycled through a 100 gift ideas before I settled on that sketch.” Steve admitted with a blush.

 

“I can’t see and I know you are blushing,” Tony chuckled, “I still have it. Its in my bedside drawer.”

 

Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s hair. He squeezed Tony in his arms.

 

“I can never say how much I love you. There isn’t a word to describe it.” Steve whispered.

 

Tony just smiled and nuzzled him. Tony loved Steve with all he had and he wanted to show it so bad.

 

Tony searched for lips he knew so well. Their kissing started out as innocent but Steve couldn’t control himself as he slid his hand under the back of Tony’s shirt. Tony shivered and started prodding closed lips until they were parted. Steve couldn’t handle how good Tony felt and it was even worse when Tony let out a deep moan. Steve knew it was too late when he felt Tony press up against him. Steve gasped at the incredible feeling and pushed back. The lab was filled with breathy moans as they pushed more and more.

 

“Anthony it is 5 o’clock” Jarvis called out as he knocked on the thankfully not see through door.

 

Tony whipped up looking extremely red in the face to Steve as he answered.

 

“Got it. I will be up there in a minute” Tony called, eyes never leaving Steve’s.

 

Steve finally found his voice.

 

“Maybe we got carried away” Steve said sheepishly.

 

Tony sighed and collapsed back on Steve to cool down.

 

“We have to figure this out soon” Tony sighed.

 

“We will sweetheart.” Steve said as he pressed a kiss to the side of Tony’s head.

 

~~

 

Steve slowly lead Tony through the seating area to a more secluded booth. Steve sat down and slid next to Tony. Steve took off Tony’s sunglasses and peer into the beautiful pale brown eyes.

 

“So there was a reason I asked you out on a date tonight.” Steve said getting fidgety.

 

Steve interlaced their fingers.

 

“This is the first time I have done this,” Steve took a deep breath. “Will you go with me to winter formal?”

 

Tony felt his chest bloom with affection as he squeezed Steve’s hand.

 

“Of course my love!” Tony said feeling sappy but not caring.

 

Steve pulled Tony into his arms.

 

“I love you, this will be my first and I will be spending it with you.” Steve said happily.

 

Tony didn’t have good experiences at winter formal but he had learned to put the past behind and enjoy the here and now.

 

“I love you too.” Tony sighed happily.

 

They heard a cough and Steve turned red while the waiter got their drink orders.

 

Tony sniffed around trying to discover what type of restaurant they were at. The smells of garlic and tomatoes were telling.

 

“Mmm Italian,” Tony smiled. “Am I right?”

 

“Well yes. You are getting so good at that sweetheart.” Steve said squeezing his hand.

 

They put in their orders and spent the rest of the meal kissing lightly in between bites. Their laughter drew the attention of one jealous lady heading to the bathrooms. She stood glowering at Steve how, dare he reject her only to be with that tramp. She was spying as she made her way back to her table.

 

“Hey Sharon lets go back to my place?” her date whispered.

 

“Fine.” Sharon said offhanded.

 

Steve and Tony had just finished and were waiting for dessert.

 

“How do you stay this muscular and eat the way you do?” Tony asked.

 

“I am hungry all the time because I work out silly.” Steve replied.

 

“You know that I would still love you if you were the Steve from last year” Tony admitted.

 

“I know,” Steve smiled happily. “I prefer this because I can help and protect you.”

 

“My hero.” Tony said as he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder

 

~~

 

“That’s the last of them.” Clint declared.

 

He, Natasha and Phil had moved the contents of his room at the orphanage to the spare room in Phil’s apartment. Natasha was not particularly happy with the move but she knew Clint would never forgive himself if he didn’t leave to make room for the little girl.

 

Phil had gone to the kitchen to make dinner for them leaving Natasha sitting next to Clint.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Natasha said quietly.

 

Clint smiled and hugged her.

 

“You were and always will be my unofficial sister,” Clint said fondly. “And Phil said you could come over anytime.”

 

“Heaven forbid I am ever related to you by blood.” Natasha said with a slight bit of humor in her voice.

 

Clint pouted.

 

When Phil and Clint had dropped Natasha back at the orphanage they had a silent car ride. Clint put a hand on Phil’s shoulder as he was making his way to his room.

 

“Thank you. I know you didn’t have to do this.” Clint said quietly.

 

“Anytime Clint.” Phil said with a smile.

 

Clint’s breath was always taken away when Phil really smiled. Sure he fake smiled in class but nothing compared to his real unfiltered smile. They both parted and went to their respective rooms. Clint rolled over and check his phone when it beeped.

 

Clint he said YES! -- Steve

 

Clint smiled while he was thinking of a sassy comeback.

 

Congrats dude! I look forward to the wedding -- Clint

 

Clint imagined Steve was blushing furiously at that point, it was so easy.

 

You know it was for winter formal -- Steve

 

I can feel your blush all the way here thinking about marrying Tony -- Clint

 

Oh my goodness Clint! We are so young! No way it would happen this early -- Steve

 

Clint was practically rolling on the bed with laughter imagining his friend sputtering. He quickly opened a new text to send to Tony.

 

You bf is so easy to get -- Clint

Don’t use abbreviations my text to voice actually tries to pronounce it. Also of course it is, you should feel the temperature change in his cheeks when he blushes -- Tony

 

Ew no touching Steve for me thanks. Also rofl lol tbh brb -- Clint

 

Asshole -- Tony

 

Clint just laughed and laid back. This was the first time in his life that he had a bed that was his to sleep on. He fell asleep with ease that night with reminders that he had some kickass friends and an awesome roommate. Life was good.

  
  
  


 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't stop the fluff monster. Don't worry the drama will be coming back. 
> 
> Also sorry for being so late. There was a vacation then my summer school class got ridiculous. Actually I have a test today due at midnight so I should probably stop procrastinating. 
> 
> Happy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warning you all have been waiting for! 
> 
> HOT MAN LOVIN coming towards you. 
> 
> Meaning if you don't want to read it, just stop before it gets steamy.

Steve lay shirtless in Tony’s bed after a rather blush inducing meeting with Mr. Murdock.

 

“So, I need to get used to your body...” Tony said climbing to lay next to him.

 

“Tony can you… um… take off your shirt so I don’t feel so weird?” Steve asked hesitantly.

 

“I can do that for you.” Tony replied with a smile as he slid his shirt off.

 

Steve took in breath, his boyfriend was breathtakingly beautiful, scars and all. Before they started Steve leaned up and kissed Tony where his mass of scar tissue was on his chest. Tony gasped.

 

“Honey, we are supposed to keep it as non arousing as possible.” Tony said biting his lip.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be. You are just so… breathtaking!” Steve smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek.

 

Tony blushed and reached out to find Steve’s shoulder. Tony spent a good 20 minutes mapping out Steve’s upper body like he was advised. Tony wanted nothing more that to show Steve how much he loved him physically but he was nervous. Steve was going to have to take the lead on this one and Steve had done some research but Tony could tell he was nervous as well.

 

“Tony, how does ‘it’ feel?” Steve asked, interrupting Tony’s thoughts.

 

“It feels good, like a way to let off steam but I think with the right person it will feel more than that.” Tony smiled as he was mapping out Steve’s face.

 

Steve captured Tony’s face and kissed him softly.

 

“You really mean that?” Steve asked thumb caressing Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony leaned into the touch and sighed happily.

 

“All of the experience in the world will pale in comparison with making love with you.” Tony said not caring how he sounded like a dime store romance novel.

 

Steve smiled brightly, and brought Tony in for a chaste kiss wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“So how is your research going, Mom give you more pamphlets?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

 

“Well I have been reading how to keep us safe and such. As for the actual mechanics, I think I got it down. They said it will hurt the person who is receiving.” Steve replied with a blush.

 

Tony was about to reply when Steve kept going.

 

“Does it really hurt? I don’t want to hurt you Tony!” Steve said worriedly.

 

“I won’t lie to you, it hurts at first when you prepare me but then it melts away into pleasure after a bit. It will be worth it Steve, trust me.” Tony answered him.

 

“I trust you with all my heart” Steve said while stroking Tony’s hair.

 

Every night for the next week Tony and Steve would lay down and map out each other's bodies. Steve started to blush a little less as he got used to his hands on Tony’s tanned skin. He was getting to the point where he craved the touches and wanted to do more.

 

Steve was wrestling with his apparent attraction to his boyfriend, this week alone he had gotten aroused several times thinking about Tony in his research. Steve was laying in bed staring at the skylight thinking about how out of control they had gotten in their touch therapy tonight.

 

Steve had almost felt like another person rolling over Tony and kissing him passionately. Steve was embarrassed as he pulled Tony into his lap and they had rutted together. Tony was so beautiful his mouth letting out those moans as Steve bit and sucked at his neck. Steve wanted nothing more that to bury himself in his boyfriend who was wanting more and very vocal about it.

 

Anyway they had soaked the front of their pants as they kissed coming down from the climax. That little bit had felt so good and the cuddling afterwards, speaking nothing but about how much he loved Tony. Then his mother had called asking for help closing the clinic. Steve was embarrassed as he sneaked into his room to change before helping his mother.

 

Steve couldn’t drive those words Tony had said right before his mother had called.

 

“I’m ready Steve.” Tony had said slowly with a big smile.

 

Then the phone had rang. Steve threw an elbow over his eyes groaning at his mother’s timing.

 

Tomorrow was thanksgiving, Jarvis and Tony were coming over and spending the night. His mother and Jarvis were doing some charity work the day after. The idea struck Steve as he scurried to clean his room for tomorrow, and set up his plan.

 

~~

 

“Yes I’ll wake up Steve, Mom” Tony smiled at his endearment for Steve’s mother.

 

“That boy was up almost until dawn last night doing something.” Sarah shook her head fondly.

 

“You should see when Steven comes over and wakes Anthony for school.” Jarvis said with a chuckle.

 

“Whatever will we do with those boys?” Sarah wondered out loud.

 

Tony was walking away from the chuckling up the stairs to where he knew Steve’s room was. Tony pushed it open and he heard the sounds of Steve snoring a bit. Tony chuckled and walked over the bed getting in under the covers. Tony planted soft kisses to where he knew Steve’s cheeks and lips were. He felt like he knew Steve’s body so well now, almost like he could tell when Steve was close. Clint had teased him about his ninja skills improving because he could tell when Steve got back with their shared lunch.

 

Steve stirred a bit and tugged Tony into his arms in his sleep. Tony knew what a cuddler his boyfriend was and he didn’t mind one bit. Tony cupped Steve’s face and was making feather light circles slowly waking Steve up.

 

Steve looked into Tony’s milky brown eyes, the moment was serene before he made Tony aware he was awake. Tony had confessed a couple of months ago that he was permanently blind and nothing was to be done about it, he had broken down. Steve gathered him in his arms and soothed him. Steve knew Tony still had depression from the accident but as for the blindness Steve loved every bit of Tony.

 

“I wish I could wake every morning to a vision like this.” Steve said under his breath.

 

Tony blushed a bit and stroked Steve’s hair. Steve loved when he could get Tony to blush, and he loved giving Tony praise.

 

“Morning muffin.” Tony said softly.

 

“Is that an offer of breakfast or an endearment?” Steve asked teasingly.

 

Even if his eyes didn’t move, Steve could see the eyebrow movement that would have been accompanied by rolling eyes. Steve knew so much about Tony now his gestures and facial expressions, they were not gone just a little harder to figure out.

 

“So sassy in the morning.” Tony said after Steve pecked his lips.

 

“I don’t want to move.” Steve said tightening his hold around Tony.

 

“Me neither, you are warm and you smell like Steve.” Tony said snuggling in.

 

“Don’t I always smell like Steve?” he mused.

 

“After PT Steve smells like Steve needs a shower Steve.” Tony said with a chuckle.

 

They laughed lightly before Sarah knocked and came in making no comment about them cuddling, she was used to it by now.

 

“Boys come eat breakfast before the parade comes on TV, you can cuddle on the couch too.” She said slightly exasperated at them for not coming down.

 

“Ma~” Steve let out a whine of embarrassment.

 

“Tony, come on you need coffee and Steve will get dressed faster if you aren’t here.” She teased.

 

Tony chuckled as he untangled from Steve and followed her down. As Steve dressed he imagined waking up to Tony every morning, seeing those beautiful eyes. Steve knew he was getting ahead of himself imagining up the apartment that he and Tony would share. He may or may not have drawn it a couple times. There was still much to do before that could become a reality. He had signed his deployment contract for 2 tours last month. As soon as he graduated in May he was off to basic. He would see Tony when he came back stateside, and it was only for a few years then he could retire from the Army. He had his 5 year plan in place and he was sure Tony was in for the long haul with him.

 

Steve came down to Jarvis and Anthony talking about secret things they did behind Howard’s back and laughing. Steve intrigued, sat down next to Tony and started on his plate of breakfast.

 

“Mr. Stark thought the arts frivolous and Anthony should only be working with machinery. So I had secreted in paint so when his parents were gone we could paint together.” Jarvis recounted.

 

Tony smiled at the only father he had ever known, and told his side of it.

 

“So, Jarvis and I set up this huge floor of paper in the outside garden and it kind of turned into finger and whole body painting.” Tony said with happiness.

 

“Anthony decided to paint his whole front to make a body print of himself and decided to paint me as well.” Jarvis said eyes crinkling in happiness.

 

Steve knew the two were close and Tony didn’t have very positive memories of his parents. He heard these stories often when he was over and Tony shared memories mostly involving Jarvis.

 

“So one of the maids comes out and warns us my parents were coming home early. The gardener had to spray us off with the hose and we scrambled into the house to get changed!” Tony said with a laugh.

 

“We had a laugh when the day after Mrs. Stark asked why her white roses had flecks of blue on them. It was an inside joke ever since” Jarvis said with a chuckle.

 

“Sounds like you boys had quite the shenanigans” Sarah said humor in her voice.

 

After they had finished breakfast, Steve and Tony lounged together on the loveseat. Steve was describing in detail all of the floats and performances to Tony in a whisper. As it got closer to noon, Jarvis and Steve’s mother had gone into the kitchen to finish the preparations for Thanksgiving dinner. Steve was whispering what was happening in Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin, when they had been called for dinner.

 

After they had all stuffed themselves they spent bloated family time playing all sorts of games. Steve and Tony had been an invincible rummy team but Jarvis had beaten them in monopoly, and Sarah had destroyed everyone in Sorry!. It was early but everyone agreed it was bedtime and time to digest. Steve took Tony’s hand and lead him to his room.

 

“Do you need help in the shower?” Steve asked like he always did.

 

Tony shook his head, “I have it under control.”

 

Steve handed Tony pajamas from his overnight bag and lead him to the bathroom. Tony took a shower and snuggled into the bed waiting Steve to finish his shower. Tony couldn’t stop thinking over the day and how wonderful it had been. It was his first real thanksgiving, the food and his family were amazing. Tony felt the bed dip when Steve got under the covers.

 

“You look happy” Steve said softly.

 

“It was so amazing today, an actual holiday. I could tell in Jarvis’ voice that he was happy as well.” Tony said contented.

 

Steve pulled Tony’s back against his chest and kissed the back of Tony’s neck.

 

“I am glad. I love you, goodnight.” Steve said softly.

 

“Love you too.” Tony said as he drifted off.

 

Steve couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the future. A real future he could have with Tony, laying like this every night and waking in each other’s arms was a wonderful dream that could become a reality Steve thought as he too was claimed by sleep.

 

~~

 

Steve’s natural clock woke him way before Tony. Today was the day, Steve was nervous but never scared with Tony.

 

He went down to the kitchen and put together a breakfast in bed tray of breakfast pastries and fresh coffee for them. When he set the tray on his bedside table he looked at Tony sleeping and gained a bit of confidence, he wanted this more than anything. Steve climbed back into bed and kissed Tony’s neck to wake him. Tony turned over with a smile.

 

“Morning.” Tony said in a deep sleepy voice.

 

“Morning love. I brought you breakfast in bed.” Steve said while retrieving the tray.

 

Tony sat up and Steve gave him a coffee mug. They spent breakfast laughing and slowly eating the pastries with kisses in between. Steve had cleaned up and laid down next to Tony.

 

“Tony, do you remember what you said night before last?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“Yes. I am ready Steve. I feel like I know you and I trust you completely. I love you and I want this.” Tony said with a smile.

 

“I love you so much Tony.” Steve whispered before kissing Tony passionately.

 

Steve guided them so Tony was under him. Tony felt down his torso for his shirt hem and tugged it off. Steve reciprocated with taking Tony’s tank off and laying kisses down on the mass of scar tissue on his chest. Tony arched towards the kisses a let out a deep moan.

 

That moan set off Steve and he ravished Tony’s neck with love bites as he slid Tony’s pants off, soon followed by his own. Tony pulled Steve up to kiss his lips hard, twisting tongues together as they were getting more riled up. Steve confidently broke the kiss and slid his briefs off. Steve slid his hands down Tony’s sides and rested on his hips before sliding Tony’s off. Steve’s breath was taken away as he looked at all of Tony.

 

“You are so beautiful, every inch of you Tony. I love you so much, I am so lucky.” Steve said before he ravished Tony’s hips with bite marks as well.

 

Tony’s hips bucked as he felt Steve’s hand on him stroking him slowly.

 

“You are amazing Steve. I feel like I am going to combust.” Tony moaned out.

 

Steve chuckled and pecked Tony’s lips before reaching over to get the lubricant from the bedside table. Tony was panting under him as Steve slicked up his fingers.

 

“I am going to prepare you now Tony.” Steve said while he watched Tony angle his hips up.

Steve watched Tony’s face as he slowly pushed in the first finger. Steve moaned as he felt Tony tighten and ripple around his finger, Tony was gasping. Steve rubbed circles on Tony’s hips. Steve was already painfully hard but he was going to go slow, he couldn’t hurt Tony.

 

When Tony had relaxed marginally, Steve pushed in the second watching Tony moan and arch off the bed.

 

“Can’t wait until I have you love.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony as he slipped in the third finger slowly pushing them forward. Tony’s hips bucked and he felt Steve brush against his prostate.

 

“Oh god, Steve I’m ready!” Tony gasped out.

 

Steve was shakily trying to open the condom and dropped it on Tony’s stomach.

 

“Sorry.” Steve said as he picked it back up again and finally opened it.

 

Steve rolled it on slowly, the tightness of it already a bit too much. Tony leaned up and kissed Steve.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Tony said panting a bit, “I love you and trust you to give you all that I am.”

 

Steve smiled and breathed deep before laying Tony back down again with a hard kiss. Steve sat back up and pulled Tony by the hips to situate him. Steve took himself with one hand and slowly pressed in. Tony felt the blunt pressure and gasped out Steve’s name. Steve was shaking at the feeling, he was already close.

 

“Tony… I, oh my god, its amazing, don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” Steve whispered in a strained voice.

 

Tony willed himself to relax and god it was sexy, he had Steve inside him, all of him.

 

Steve felt Tony ripple around him as he relaxed. Steve was biting his lip hard trying not to spill over the edge, he didn’t want this to end yet. He stuttered his hips a little and movement made it harder not to go over. Steve followed his instincts and started frantically thrusting craving more and more movement. Tony grasped onto the sheets and became a lot more vocal.

 

“Steve!” Tony gasped out.

 

Steve had an almost bruising grip on Tony’s hips as he drove towards the end. He wanted Tony closer to him, he wanted to kiss him in the worst way. Tony made a surprised noise as he was lifted into Steve’s lap and lips were crushing his as Steve continued. The new angle made Tony get even closer. A few more frantic thrusts up and Tony was spilling over the edge with Steve’s name on his lips. Steve felt the wetness on his stomach and he was so close. He sucked onto Tony’s neck craving more and more until his vision went white and he was releasing. His hips gave a few residual stutters before he collapsed and slipped out of Tony.

 

Tony was gasping and panting coming down as Steve was tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin he had placed next to the bed. Tony pulled him into an embrace as they both panted craving contact. After a few moments Steve found Tony’s mouth and kissed him lovingly.

 

“I love you Steve.” Tony said with the most beautiful smile Steve had ever seen.

 

“I love you too Sweetheart.” Steve said as he flipped them over so Tony was on top nuzzling his chest.

 

Steve pulled up the comforter, promising to clean the mess later as they both drifted to sleep holding eachother.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be the last to finish up this story. 
> 
> Don't worry though this is going to be a series going beyond high school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of smut in here, and I am not ashamed. 
> 
> hee hee enjoy the wonderful ending.

Tony had his head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode Steve’s cock. Since their first time yesterday they had been marathoning. Today they managed to sneak off to Tony’s room in his house while Jarvis went shopping.

 

Tony braced his hands on Steve’s chest.

 

“Steve,” Tony gasped out. “Touch me please.”

 

Steve snapped out of his pleasure haze and he stroked Tony as he rode. Tony’s movements became frantic as he was nearing the edge. Tony was the first to climax yelling Steve’s name and a couple minutes later as Tony rode out his climax Steve came with a shout. Tony collapsed onto Steve’s chest panting hard.

 

“You...are amazing.” Steve breathed out.

 

“What is that 6 or 7.?” Tony asked with a smile.

 

“Lost count. Too busy thinking about something else.” Steve said kissing Tony’s hair.

 

Tony smiled and snuggled into Steve’s arms. They just wanted to stay joined for a bit, as Tony listened to Steve’s hammering heart. They lay there a couple of minutes when Steve pulled out and threw the condom away. Steve’s face flooded as he noticed they had almost used up a box of condoms.

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked as he pulled Tony into his arms.

 

“Sore, but wonderful.” Tony murmured.

 

“Maybe to ease that soreness we could make use of that jacuzzi tub you have.” Steve said.

 

“That sounds wonderful as soon as I calm down.” Tony sighed.

 

“Well looks like we have one more condom left. I’ll have to get some more later” Steve blushed remembering the first time he had to buy them last week.

 

“We will have to put the last one to good use then.” Tony whispered seductively.

 

Steve shivered and flipped them over.

 

~~

 

Clint was staring out the window at the cityscape. He had never really lived in the actual city. The circus was mainly on the outskirts of town and the orphanage was next to the sea.

“Something wrong Clint?” Phil said as he sat down next to Clint.

 

Clint shook his head.

 

“Just in thought. That Thanksgiving dinner was pretty awesome yesterday wasn’t it?” Clint said with a smile.

 

“No wonder the kids were excited to see Sam’s mother, her food was amazing.” Phil said in awe.

 

“She comes over every holiday and acts like our grandma. She always tells off Sam for staying on his leg for too long.” Clint said with a laugh.

 

“Did you know your parents Clint?” Phil said suddenly serious.

 

“No,” Clint sighed. “My earliest memories are my brother and I performing. The ringmaster never told us who our parents were.”

 

Phil put an arm around Clint’s shoulders. Clint was surprised for a moment and then leaned into Phil.

 

“The worst day of my life is when they took my brother away from me. Last I heard he was in juvenile detention in the midwest somewhere” Clint was starting to tear up.

 

Phil knew this was the real Clint, the one only he and Natasha had seen. Phil really admired the strength and drive he had to improve himself. Phil took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

 

“You are so strong Clint. You have done so much in your life. I am so glad you are here.” Phil said softly.

 

Clint could swear he heard a breathy “with me” at the end. Maybe he should take a chance.

 

Clint relaxed and started closing his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Phil smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Clint.

 

They could worry about the consequences later.

 

~~

 

“Anthony! Steven is here” Jarvis called up to Tony.

 

Steve was sitting there fiddling with the red rose he had gotten for Tony. Tony came down the stairs and Steve gasped.

 

Tony was in a beautiful suit with a maroon vest and subtle golden accents. Steve was awestruck as Tony walked up to him.

 

“Hi.” Tony said quietly.

 

Steve shook himself out of his awe.

 

“You look gorgeous!” Steve said as he cupped Tony’s face.

 

Jarvis quickly snapped a picture.

 

“I promised your mother that I would get plenty of photographs” Jarvis explained.

 

Steve just huffed out a laugh and pulled Tony against his side. Jarvis tilted and moved Tony’s face so that it was facing the camera. Jarvis took the photo and many more. Steve glanced at his watch and it was almost time to go.

 

“Well Jarvis we have to go if we want to make it to the formal. Also this is for you.” Steve said handing Tony the rose.

 

Tony sniffed and blushed happily. Steve kissed Tony softly before they got into Steve’s car. They pulled into the school parking lot already able to hear the steady thump of music in the gym. Steve turned off the car and turned to Tony.

 

“I have never danced before.” Steve admitted.

 

“It’s the easiest thing in the world if you have the right partner.” Tony said with a smile.

 

“Hey look, I found him.” Steve said capturing Tony’s lips.

 

Tony laughed how cheesy it was but with Steve he didn’t care. Steve helped Tony out of the car and held his hand as they entered the dance.

 

They saw all of their friends and spent most of the dance talking and joking happily. Tony was so grateful for this moment.

 

Steve said Hammer and all the rich kids had left. Tony would have been with them going to drink and have sex with each other, if it weren’t for the love of his life sitting next to him. He didn’t miss his old life at all, he rather be here holding hands with Steve and talking with friends that were so amazing.

 

Steve looked over to the hallway and spied Clint dancing with Coulson slowly. He told Tony and he smiled brightly.

“He deserves to have something happy in his life,” Tony said. “Who else is dancing?”

 

“Hmm, Natasha is dancing with Bruce and Thor is dancing with his girlfriend Jane,” Steve commented.

 

They announced the last song of the night, and Steve took Tony’s hand leading him out to the dance floor. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. They pressed their foreheads together and swayed side to side. Tony started tearing up.

 

Steve opened his eyes feeling the tears, “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

 

“Nothing. Just really happy, that’s all.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve kissed his forehead as the song ended. They said goodbye to their friends and walked out to the fresh winter air.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Steve said taking Tony’s hand and leading them back out to the car.

 

Tony just laughed as he was manhandled in and out of the car when they reached their destination. Steve was carrying Tony bride style, and Tony heard the sounds of an elevator stopping.

 

Steve walked out and opened a door with his hip. Carefully he laid Tony down onto one of the softest beds he had ever been in.

 

“Well I wanted to have a night completely to ourselves so I rented a hotel room.” Steve said, face heating as he finished the sentence.

 

“It’s perfect as long as I have you.” Tony said wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling him to lay down.

 

“I love you and I want to make love to you tonight.” Steve said seriously.

 

“I love you with all of my heart Steve.” Tony said smiling, carding fingers through Steve’s hair.

 

“You are amazing.” Steve whispered huskily as he started unbuttoning Tony’s layers of his suit.

 

Steve was a little frustrated with all of the layers they both had on but soon it was nothing but them pressing together. Steve languidly kissed Tony, he was going to go slow tonight. Tony had no sense of urgency, it was just them tonight, they had all the time they wanted.

 

Steve kissed down Tony’s jaw and neck, paused a moment and kissed the scars above his heart. Tony smiled and carded fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve took a quick swipe of tongue of Tony’s nipple. Tony gasped and arched his back.

 

“You are so sensitive, reacting to my every touch...” Steve whispered as he made light circles on Tony’s hip.

 

Tony shivered, they had figured out that Tony was a little sensitive due to his sense of touch being amplified. Steve loved it and relished it. Tony moaned as Steve pressed sucking kisses down Tony’s torso. Steve parted Tony’s legs making feather light trails with his fingers on the back of Tony’s thighs. Tony was panting so Steve decided to give him some relief and stroked him slowly.

 

Tony’s back arched as Steve stopped stroking him and opened the lubricant, generously coating his fingers. Steve slowly pushed in the first one, he had gained confidence and skill since they had experience now.

 

“Steve...I want you so badly.” Tony said panting.

 

“You know I have to prepare you Sweetheart, just be patient.” Steve said as he placed a kiss on Tony’s chest.

 

When he felt Tony relax he pushed in the second slowly expanding them as he pushed deeper. Tony rippled around him and that was the most erotic thing that had Steve so close already.

 

“Steve I am ready, I don’t need the third. Make love to me babe.” Tony said grabbing Steve’s hand that was trying to keep his hips still.

 

Steve groaned and pulled his fingers out. He was hot and aroused so he shook as he rolled the condom on. He pulled Tony into his lap and sucked on his neck. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and positioned himself so he was sliding in slowly.

 

“Oh.. Tony…” Steve groaned out.

 

Tony was tight, much tighter than normal and it felt so good.

 

“Steve.” Tony gasped out.

 

As soon as he felt Tony relax, Steve started thrusting up slowly. Tony tilted Steve’s head up and kissed him passionately. There was groaning and tongues intermingling into the kiss as Steve’s thrusts became more erratic. Their lips stayed locked together as they felt the climax approaching. Steve’s thrusts hit Tony’s prostate and it was over for Tony. Tony broke the kiss with a gasp and came between them. Steve felt Tony grow tighter and he was spilling over the edge soon after.

 

Steve pulled out and tossed the condom aside and finally collapsing on the bed with Tony. They could feel eachother’s hearts beating out of their chest with their panting in the background. Tony nuzzled Steve’s hair and Steve changed them to a spooning position. He felt Tony relax against him and soon his breath was evening out.

 

Steve kissed the back of his neck softly and settled in to let sleep claim him.

 

They slept until the sun was well into the sky. Steve’s eyes cracked open, Tony had turned over and was snuggled into Steve’s chest. Steve was so happy looking at Tony in his arms, he wanted to wake up every morning like this.

 

Tony sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer. Steve couldn’t think about anything but having this every morning when he hopefully married Tony. Steve colored thinking about Tony in a beautiful white suit coming down the aisle towards him. His heart ached in his earnest wish but Steve knew there was much to be done before that dream could be a reality.

 

Tony yawned and buried himself in Steve’s chest.

 

“Don’t want to move, you are so warm.” Tony murmured.

 

Steve huffed out a chuckle and tilted Tony’s head up so he could kiss him.

 

“Mm... love you Steve.” Tony whispered.

 

“I love you too Tony.” Steve answered back.

 

Yes, his dream could become a reality and Steve was going to make it happen, he declared to himself as he held Tony close to him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys. 
> 
> DON'T PANIC there will be several more parts to the series. 
> 
> The next story will probably start within a month, I still have to outline it >_>
> 
> I want to thank my beta Sarahthedragon for being wonderful.


End file.
